Chronicles of Jason Todd
by spencerlonewolf
Summary: Jason Todd catalogs every moment of his past and present lives as he became a member of the family. Providing insight in his tenure as Robin, being involved in the superhero community, joining the Team, up until his death and rebirth as the Red Hood. Rated T for violence, adult language. adult content. Viewer discretion is advised.
1. Prologue

Chronicles of Jason Todd

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic involving my favorite member of the Bat-Family, Jason Todd. Throughout this story, it will be in a journal/diary format with him detailing the important moments of his life. Most will follow official canon, the others will be headcanon that I believe will fit into the story. All official couples within the universe will occur meaning no random pairings with Jason unless you or I or the both of us agree that it is someone who truly complements Jason. I urge all of you to give me your honest opinions whether good or bad and go along this journey with me into Jason's life. It may repeat some things covered in other writings about Jason and I will give credit to those who came before me who had the same ideas about him but wrote them down earlier than me to avoid fanfic copyright infringement. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: The following written stories contents do not belong to me. Batman & Young Justice is owned by DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Entry #1

All my life, no matter what shred of light has shown within the good or bad in my memories, I have always lived in the darkness. My father Willis Todd: a petty criminal, verbally and physically abusive parent & husband, and self-righteous bastard. My mother(s) Catherine Todd & Sheila Haywood: a loving yet drug overdosed stepmother and selfish, uncaring biological mother who sold me out to a source of my anger (but more on that later).

Living in Park Row, better known in Gotham as Crime Alley, I have seen many things that no one my age or older should have seen or experienced. I had seen drug operations, sexual violence, gang warfare; you name it, I have probably seen it. In taking care of Catherine in her last days, seeing women treated the way they were on the streets and in brothels as well as seeing children in similar situations as myself, I had promised myself that one day once I became an adult, that someway I would not be THAT guy: one who hurts the women and children any way to better themselves, that I would respect those who were just like me.

However to survive after my mother's death, I had to compromise my own beliefs and had to resort to stealing. I never did take more than I could carry, only took what would be overlooked and not missed. I also was somehow good in mechanics, being that I could commandeer tires from beat-up to fancy cars and amazingly despite my week body, I was still able to move fast in my escapes. There were times where I was caught and sent to juvenile detention centers, but like my future dealings with Arkham Asylum, I was in one minute and out the next. It was a vicious cycle that seemed never-ending and I hated it each time but it was the only way I had to survive for the next day. That is until the first aspect of my life changed forever: finding and stealing the tires of the Bat-mobile.

There he was, the living legend himself, Gotham's savior, the Dark Knight, Batman. After a brief scuffle where I was able to hit Batman with my tire jack, the first of many times I was able to smack Batman around and get away with it, he followed me to the place I always felt the most secure in. Telling him about my parents aggravated me but it seemed like he truly cared. When he told me to attend the only capable school in Crime Alley. I was quick to deny further education in having to live in the School of Crime Alley ( the school of life, where you automatically graduate early when you know what and what-not to do when the police where involved). However his persistence, which would be an annoyance itself later on, I went and that was almost one of the biggest mistakes of my life. The old woman was crazy, teaching us how to steal from banks and disable security feeds; I got out as soon as I can. I didn't want or need to be a criminal after having to compromise myself before.

The next night when I spotted the Bat again, I was quick to admonish him to send me to that woman, because I knew during the last few months he had paid less attention to Gotham to save the rest of the world from whatever stupid villainy took place. I mean seriously, how he missed this, I will never have the slightest idea. When he tried to scold me about not keeping my end of the bargain of not stealing anymore and doubting my story about the old witch, I was instantly angry; I may have had to resort to pilfering to live, but I have never been a liar. After I escaped again, I went to the bank to stop the she-devil and her subordinates. Fortunately enough Batman was there and he dispatched them all except one. When one of the kids tried to shoot him, I was there to save his life and dispatch the more-misguided youth. Batman finally seemed to have the situation and invited me to come live with him. I was shocked at the gesture, thinking that either he was too naïve to consider his choice or a clever ruse to get my hopes up; to this day, I am glad I ended up being wrong.

Once we came up to the Bat-cave, it really surprised me to learn that Batman was the Son of Gotham: Bruce Wayne. He and his butler, who would my lifetime guide, Alfred Pennyworth opened up their home to me, I warned them about my personality and that I might screw things up, but when they reassured me that it was worth it give me a chance, for the first time in a long time I truly felt happiness. One would say that from that point on, my life was going to change for the better; I can honestly tell you that it was true 40% of the time. But this is only the beginning of journey to the man I would eventually be now.


	2. First Impression, First Mission

**Disclaimer: The following written stories contents do not belong to me. Batman & Young Justice is owned by DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Entry #2

These last few days in Wayne Manor have been enlightening. Bruce & Alfred had started to lay a few ground rules for me, namely I have to stop smoking; it is something I could give up, only out of fear that they might kick me out. My first night here was strange in it of itself: from crummy, run-down apartment to full-size bed in a castle. I was a bit uncomfortable at first but Bruce came to my room and told me everything will be alright. Later on, Bruce would announce to the world that he has decided to take another kid to live with him. I decided not to take his family name of Wayne, as I felt that taking the name would dishonor his parents based off of my background; both Bruce and Alfred respected my opinion and I told them I would only accept the name when I truly felt ready to.

After the first month, I met Robin, my predecessor Dick Grayson. We initially didn't have the best first impression but eventually we were at a level of being cool with each other. We gave each other nicknames: him calling me Jaybird or Little Wing (which really annoys me to this day) and me calling him Dickie-Bird, Wingnut or my personal favorite, Rachel cause he is a such girl sometimes. Rachel told me how he became Robin and his life in the circus, which honestly I was fascinated of. Most of the time when he wasn't patrolling Gotham at night with Bruce, he was over at a place called Happy Harbor, more specifically Mount Justice with the Justice League's sidekicks.

I never attempted to ask Bruce to train me in becoming a vigilante like the rest of them, somehow it just happened. Later on, Dick requested that the mantle of Robin be passed down to me as he became Nightwing. When he and Bruce presented me my own Robin suit, I silently made a promise to not just make Bruce proud but Dick proud as well. I wanted to be a Robin where he acknowledges not as an equal yet, but as someone worthy enough to wear the mantle with pride. I tried to keep this promise and for a time it worked but more on that later.

Due to being Bruce Wayne's new ward/ adopted son, I had to start attending Gotham Academy with Rachel and his friends Barbara, Artemis, & Bette. Speaking of GA, it surprised and sickened me at how many of these snobby, rich-kids acted like they were so much better than everyone else especially those who were attending on scholarship. Once my name became city-wide news, many older, stupid bullies tried to look down on me and push me around. Dick & Barbara told me the stories of what they had to endure, Dick especially since he was Robin/Nightwing and he had to protect his and Bruce's identities & reputations. While I respected Dick, Babs & Artemis for their endurance, I otherwise would not allow them to belittle me just because I was a street rat or a charity case. I made it known that unless you can back up your pathetic insults and labeling about me and others in general, that no one should challenge me. One person did and he failed which put the student body on notice that I was not one to be messed with, nor should they treat others so poorly as well. Despite my good grades, I wasn't a model student and got more in trouble (mostly for things that were not my fault), but I did take part in athletics like basketball and jousting, showing that Rachel wasn't the only one who could perform well in school.

Nearly eight months later after training, I was out on my first patrol with Batman as the new Dynamic Duo. One of the first major cases we had, we were dealing with Gotham's former District Attorney-turned-villain, Harvey Dent (Two-Face). For reasons unknown to me then, Batman was behaving really different with me after our second encounter with Dent. After he left, I checked the Bat-Computer to research why Dent was such a big deal with me. What I found out left me speechless, betrayed, and angry: it showed that Dent had murdered my father, Willis Todd. I always knew that Willis abandoning my mother and I was the best thing he did for me and while I hated that man, it infuriated me knowing that Two-Face not only murdered him but that Batman was willing to keep secrets like this from me. It would one of the things that would cement the relationship that Bruce and I have now, but more on that later.

On the third and "final" encounter with Dent, I blazed through his guards and targeted Dent himself. I strangled his neck with such ferocity for knowing that he was responsible for my father's death. I almost let the hatred consume me, but I realized that while he deserves to die for being who he is, I couldn't just end his life. Bruce had never been more proud of me for letting go of my anger and administering justice, not revenge. This was only my first case and later I would truly know what it means to be a hero, not by Bruce's standards but by society's as well.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, follows & favorites. I hope you liked the few subtle changes I made with Jason regarding Dick & GA. I have to honestly ask though: why do most writers regarding the Bat's Robins associate the name Wayne with their own last names (i.e.: Grayson-Wayne, Todd-Wayne, Cain-Wayne)? PM me if you have answer worth sharing. Next Chapter Jason meets the Team.


	3. Meeting the Team

**Disclaimer: The following written stories contents do not belong to me. Batman & Young Justice is owned by DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Entry #3

Ever since the Two-Face mission, things have taken a positive turn in my life. About three months of my tenure as Robin, I was granted access to go to Mount Justice where I would get to meet the Justice League covert-ops team. As soon as I arrived, to my shock, Nightwing & Batgirl were there to greet me and introduced me to the senior members as well as some more recent members of the Team. I had read their case files in the Bat-computer, but meeting them in person was a better alternative. Kid Flash, Nightwing's best friend, was the most vocal of wanting to meet his best friends little brother (Even though we haven't gotten that far yet, I am starting to appreciate everyone at the manor but as far as I'm concerned, I don't consider him or Bruce immediate family). Miss Martian was sweet, Superboy was acknowledging enough, Aqualad treated me with respect in turn I gave him respect back, Artemis was thrilled to have someone else to have much in common with her, Zatanna was drop-dead gorgeous (too bad she is dating Rachel), Rocket was very down-to-earth, Tempest & Aquagirl were very encouraging to meet the new Robin, Red Arrow looked with indifference (I knew about his supposed identity issues from his files: Cadmus-clone & finding the real, original Roy Harper) and Troia was just beautiful to look at. When I announced how overwhelming the welcome was, Dick immediately told me to get whelmed; according to him since I am Robin now I need to carry on the tradition removing prefixes from words to make it legit, I looked into his face with a smirk and immediately told him "not even in your dreams Rachel" & everyone laughed at him. It was a good day.

An hour later, Black Canary arrived for combat training (she also is very hot) and once it was my turn, though I had her on the ropes 3 times, she easily defeated me. I was ready to learn more from her, when Batman arrived with a new mission. Since this one had strong ties to finding the original Speedy, I was sent along Nightwing, Red Arrow, Tempest, Troia, & Kid-Flash. Unlike Nightwing, I wasn't much of a tech expert, but living in the streets and Bruce's training vastly improved my recon skills where I was mostly undetected. When we thought we had finally found the original Speedy's pod, we were met with an ambush by Blockbuster, Icicle Jr., Shimmer, & the Riddler. The Team had told me that despite being formidable opponents that Shimmer & Riddler were generally our punching bags so it was very easy to defeat the both of them. Though the mission was a failure in not finding Speedy, everyone including Red Arrow was quick to praise my efforts. This team was fun to be with and I enjoyed being a part of this outside Gotham.

In the Team's downtime, there was a variable of activities that they did beside training and seeing what's on the TV. There was a variety of video games to play as well as the Teams comedy skits. Out of everyone, Kaldur was by far the best actor among them; it was surprising how he could be a sophisticated leader in one minute and acting gangster in another. Dick was a close second. Whenever we did watch TV, I was always lucky enough to find my favorite cop show, NCIS. Some members of the Team reminded me of those naval cops such as Bruce & future Dick as Gibbs, Artemis as Ziva, M'Gann as Abby, Wally as Tony, and Barbara as Mcgee.

During another tour around the cave, everyone believed that they should divulge aspects of our backgrounds outside the capes and cowls. I didn't really share much outside of stealing Batman's tires and stopping the old woman and her flunkies; it would take me some time to trust them and talk about Willis & Catherine and I thanked them for being more understanding. Though I wasn't willing to share more of my backstory, everyone was and I was amazed by their stories: Wally recreating the Flash's (Both Jay Garrick & Barry Allen) experiment, Artemis becoming a hero despite having a villainous family, Aqualad & Tempest saving Aquaman from Ocean-Master, M'Gann being a White Martian and Donna being Wonder Woman's sister and winning the tournament in Themyscira to become Wonder Girl. Before I left, Dick, Artemis, & Barbara took me aside and told me that I could trust these people since they are the most accepting of people. I want to believe them but I will do that on my terms.

* * *

Author's Note: I should explain: the setting in this fic is within the five years that go into Invasion and I believe that Jason became Robin in 2012. He dies later and Tim is reported to have become Robin in early 2015, so Jason as Robin will die in the summer of 2014, so like the comic Jason will be Robin for about 3 years. In season 2 of Young Justice, everyone in the Bat-Family as well as the original members of the team had known Nightwing's real name, showing that Bruce may have finally allowed or Dick decided to not keep secrets from his friends any longer about his identity. I enjoyed that and remembered that in original Teen Titans comic, everyone was on a first-name basis outside missions, in their downtime. So I applied that to this fic. Everyone should know I follow the shows creator Greg Weisman history of the show and I am keeping their assigned designations, but I will not be including Captain Marvel's friends Sergeant Marvel & Lieutenant Marvel since I don't know their backgrounds. Kudos to those of who can name the obvious reference in this chapter. One more thing: I included NCIS because that is an awesome show and I did see similarities of certain characters. The next chapter has already been written so aside from following and favoriting, which I am thankful for, if I can get at least 3 reviews by tomorrow, I will update this story. You will want to read it, it features the Scarecrow. See ya later!


	4. Facing Your Fears

**Disclaimer: The following written stories contents do not belong to me. Batman & Young Justice is owned by DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Entry #4

For some reason, I feel disoriented. Once I look around my surroundings, I am surprised to find myself in the Bat-Cave. How did I get here and why are Bruce, Dick, Barbara, & Alfred looking at me with such relief and sadness in their eyes? As I close my eyes, everything is starting to come back to me. Tonight's mission against Gotham's master of fear, the Scarecrow.

* * *

_24 hours ago_

_Batman had assigned everyone on the team for a one-night operation in Gotham. While he was taking care of business regarding one of the members of this group called the Light, Ra's Al Ghul, Arkham Asylum had a massive breakout with all of Batman's super criminals, ranging from Clayface to Victor Zsasz. He realized that Gotham's finest, along with his protégés weren't enough, which thankfully meant he knew that even with him around, it wouldn't be enough. Shockingly, the Joker and Harley Quinn remained in Arkham, for what purpose, I don't know. Luckily enough, we had extra assistance from Bruce's part-time girlfriend, Catwoman, who I really enjoyed her company. It took us about 3 hours including help from Barbara's father and his partner, Commissioner Gordon & Harvey Bullock respectively; almost all the inmates were placed back in Arkham. Seriously though Gotham needs to upgrade security and add impenetrable walls equipped with lasers or something. Jesus Christ! The last person to be caught was Dr. Jonathan Crane, the Scarecrow._

_I was paired with Troia as we made our way through the Amusement Mile theme park. I wasn't afraid or anything but it was cute watching Donna fidget around so much. Once we made our way through the House of Horror, I had a gut feeling that something was off. Always trust your gut, it is usually never wrong. As soon as I could blink, each of the armored suits seemed to be moving toward us ready to attack. Both of us were quick enough to dismantle the robots with ease, until I saw our target. Both of us charged toward him and knocked him through the entrance of the building. Donna had made sure to send a message to Nightwing, via Miss M's telepathy, of our location and our target. Rachel wanted us to retreat and plant a tracer on Crane saying that he was too much for us; I scuffed his "advice/order" as we were currently winning against him. _

_That is when things went from great to worse. Scarecrow had thrown a flash bang in front of us, luckily for me my mask was able to lower the brightness of the weapon, but Donna wasn't so lucky. What happened next was something to this day I have never been able to get over. Just as I had knocked down Crane and Nightwing & Batgirl arrived, Crane released this mist through the sprayers on his wrist and it was aimed at Troia. I was able to push her away from the mist and got the full blast of his fear toxin. I wasn't aware of what was going around me as I was too busy FREAKIN OUT of my mind. What I saw was like all my worst fears coming true. Since the beginning of my tenure as Robin, I had been constantly compared to Dick whether it was not performing as well in acrobatics as him or hacking abilities that he and Barbara had excelled at. I was noted to be a better fighter than him in the beginning but I looked as I saw my mentor and colleagues looking down on me, telling me I'll never be as good or better than the original and then Bruce kicking me out of the manor. Since the death of my parents, I seemed to have developed serious abandonment issues and one question has plagued my mind for years: where do I belong in this world?_

* * *

As the memories finally clear, Alfred brings me some tea to calm my nerves. Both Batman and Nightwing start chastising me for trying to take on Crane and endangering my partner. For the life of me I don't know how I lost control of my senses twice but first I distribute immense anger at them, telling them I had the situation under control and I had especially made sure Donna's safety was a top priority. Then I lose control again and start crying: I was furious at myself; after my mother died, I never wanted to show vulnerability to others, never wanting them to see me cry. I don't want or need that weakness. Barbara starts hugging me, a gesture I hadn't felt in a long time. I always thanked her for her kindness because she never did bag on me or belittle my performance as Robin. After that Bruce and Dick apologized and tried to do the same. I refused at first, but decided to give them another chance.

Later on in the week, I went to the cave and I saw Donna there staring at me like a deer caught in headlights. She immediately ran towards me and hugged me, apologizing for me sacrificing myself for her. Man this chick is strong, I told her that it was okay, that I didn't blame her for what happened, telling her I would do it again for any of our teammates. More importantly, for my friends. She thanked me and told me that I could call her my friend as well. Black Canary came out and told me that our therapy session was about to begin, since Bats had to make sure my head was on right for the next mission. I wasn't comfortable having to share that experience with someone who I didn't work with, but since this was mandatory and I never had been a liar in my life, I told her everything about the mission. I was assured that everything would stay between us and that I alone had the right for her to share the information with Bruce. After it was over, all of the Team threw me a celebration party for beating the Scarecrow and saving Donna. It was one of the nicest gestures I have ever received.

* * *

AN: Does it seem like I am trying to pair off Jason with Donna? In the comics Jason did have a crush on Donna and they later developed their friendship in the Countdown mini-series. If you want this pairing to happen leave a review. As stated in the previous chapter, the next chapter has already been written and ready for you to read. All I ask is that you type 3 more reviews because I like to hear your opinion on how you think I am doing? See you next chapter!


	5. For The Man Who Has Everything

**Disclaimer: The following written stories contents do not belong to me. Batman & Young Justice is owned by DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

AN: I am really enjoying the reviews, but it seems like you guys are prioritizing Jason & Donna as a OTP, though I'll give you it. In this chapter, we are introduced to the Man of Steel & the Princess of the Amazons. As you can tell, the name of the chapter is based off Superman Annual #11 created by Alan Moore. In the original book, it had The Trinity and Robin II. So why not include Troia, Superboy & a very special guest star?

* * *

Entry #5

It is now spring time in Gotham and I could not be happier, the cold weather was leaving for the next hemisphere and school was about to be over soon in the next month. Everything was nice, until Poison Ivy decided to enhance everyone's allergies. You'd think an Eco-terrorist such as herself would be elsewhere, like an endangered rainforest or maintaining a botanical garden, but no she just has to remain a raging hippy by causing severe allergy death. That night Batman, Batgirl, and I were able to track down Ivy's location and defeat her. Though during the search I was able to hack one of her terminals and see plans for re-growing plant life in valleys due to erosion and global warming. It is sad to look at because for someone who calls herself the agent of Mother Nature, she knows how to destroy plant life as well; I mean with Mr. Freeze you understand that he is only a criminal to save his wife from MacGregor's Syndrome. So does that make him a good villain or an anti-villain?

Anyway on April 18, while the majority of the Team was on 3 separate missions, Batman & Wonder Woman had a different mission for Donna, Conner and I: attending Superman's birthday at the fortress of Solitude. Being a superhero, I had always wanted to find a way to work with Superman (Bruce had enforced that neither Dick nor I were allowed to have any Superman memorabilia in Wayne Manor, his disdain and un-worded jealousy towards his best friend, the Man of Steel, was very funny to utilize). Once we arrive outside the Fortress, we see both Wonders and Superboy patiently waiting outside. I was shocked that even with my insulated suit on, it was so fucking cold outside. Donna & Diana didn't seem to mind the weather and neither did Conner; then again the formers are Amazons so their home island must not always be in warm temperatures and the latter is half-Kryptonian. Conner had also brought Wolf with him so it seems that he and Clark's dog Krypto might have a playmate today. In celebration of his birthday, the three groups brought their own presents: The girls brought him a replica of his Kryptonian sister city/planet Kandor made by the gem smiths of Paradise Island, Batman and I brought him a new breed of rose to call the Krypton because I was told he liked to collect potentially endangered species and plants around the galaxy as he technically is one as well, and Superboy brought him his girlfriend, Lois Lane and a Batman T-shirt as a gag gift since us Bats usually have fanboy moments about the guy; Batman enjoyed the revenge.

Once Superboy found Clark's hidden key outside, the seven of us traveled inside where the temperature was shockingly steady. We wandered to the center for a few minutes where upon arrival, we were shocked to see Superman just standing there with some weird plant thing on his chest. Wondering what this thing was and who was responsible, the latter appeared revealing a gargantuan, physically fit yellow alien. He introduced himself as Mongul and told us of the plant, Black Mercy, which puts the target in an illusion-based state, showing them their heart's true desires while slowly killing them. When it became clear that Mongul was not going to release Superman, the three super-powered metas went on the offensive while Batman was trying to find out how to remove the plant and I evacuated Lois to safety somewhere in the Fortress. Once she was safe, I watched on as Mongul was holding his own against the two Amazons and half-Kryptonian. I was able to provide backup via explosive pellets and bird-a-rangs but Batman informed he to help him remove the plant.

Since I didn't see the battle at hand, I could hear all three of them yelling in pain and brooding myself for not being able to help them. I usually provide better services in the front lines but we needed to handle this the smart way. Once Superman outwardly started to realize what was going on inside his mind and out in the real world, we were able to get the Mercy off of him. But immediately it attached itself to Batman; just great now I'll need help trying to get it off of him next. Whatever pleasant fantasy you are watching right now, I'm sorry Bruce but it has to go. Superman flew off to help the cavalry in a heap of rage and both Superboy and Troia came up to me beaten but not out.

Since lasers weren't enough to cut through the stupid plant and I really didn't need to repeat getting it off one person and attaching it to another, I was able to find gloves within Superman's armory and with the help of Connor and Donna, I was able to remove the Black Mercy from Batman, freeing him cherished yet painful desires. The three of us headed back to the battlefield where Mongul, face beaten and all seemed to have a death grip on Superman's neck. I immediately got his attention with "Hey douchebag, you can have your present back!" I threw it directly to his chest and the battle was over. Superman looked up to carvings, which I believe were his birth parents from Krypton, telling them that he'll never forget.

We saw that Mongul was also equipped with Apokoliptan technology, the Boom-Tube; we radioed one of the Green Lanterns to deliver him to Oa where they will remove the plant and put him in a galactic jail. I really hope I don't get to see him again. Afterwards Superman received each of his presents though ours had been crushed, he was still grateful. He thanked us for the gifts and to me especially for saving his life. Him, Lois, Bruce & Diana conveniently decided to send us back stateside to go on a double date. I got my own separate gift by a kiss from Troia on the cheek. I swear I think I might be falling for this girl. Things have been looking up for me; I truly believe that I belong in this life.

* * *

AN #2: Yes MacGregor's Syndrome: the only thing that I will reference from the awful 2nd Batman movie by Joel Schumacher since it was never established what Nora Fries was suffering from in the comics. I found out that the first Superman comic was released on the date above and I filled with glee knowing that we share the same birthday. Mongul was the main villain in this book and one of Superman's rouges and even though he chronologically appeared first on the War World episode (also titled War), I had to include him. So just pretend that Superboy isn't aware or uncaring about who Mongul is now okay? Thank you; next chapter will reference RHATO #?.


	6. Best Christmas Ever

**Disclaimer: The following written stories contents do not belong to me. Batman & Young Justice is owned by DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Entry #6

It's near the end of 2012 and you can believe me when I tell you this was not what I expected my life to be. Being Robin has been the best thing in my life and for the first time, I have friends who can see the real me and they like me for it. I have gotten into less fights (verbally & physically) at Gotham Academy; a new transfer student from Metropolis tried to rise in popularity by targeting the toughest kid in school, which was me. I warned him to just walk away, that he shouldn't go looking for trouble but his testosterone-addled brain couldn't accept backing down from a challenge (which I never did anyway) and he went down easily. Why can't people just listen to that little voice in their head when they know they don't have a chance against me?

Things did take a sour turn towards Christmas though. Normally at this time of year, the holidays start to bring out the jollies & the Grinches and it seems that most of Gotham is supporting shop-till-you-drop, even the criminals. One notorious one, Mr. Freeze, decided to take a break from trying to cure his wife and try to get the rarest diamonds that were on tour, courtesy of Wayne Enterprises. Us four Bats & Birds gave chase and cut him off at Gotham Park. Careful planning turned into my rescue as I was knocked into a fountain and Fries froze all the water that was flowing. We were victorious at my cost and were taken back to Wayne Manor. The next night would be one of my fondest memories at Bruce's home:

* * *

**At Wayne Manor, one butler descends to the batcave via the piano entrance.**

_Alfred: "Master Bruce, might I have a little assistance? Master Jason is sick with the flu. It wouldn't be at all prudent to allow him to join you, Miss Barbara & Master Richard on patrol tonight."_

_Batgirl: "Oh Jason isn't feeling well. I had a feeling he might have caught a cold from all the shivering he continued to do today."_

_Nightwing: "Yeah, he should sit this one out tonight. Tomorrow as well, just to be sure."_

**Batman not turning away from the computer replies:**

_Batman: "He's a smart kid guys. He knows if he is well enough."_

**A sickly, looking boy wonder arrives in the cave, attempting to go out with mentor and colleagues.**

_Robin: "That's telling them. **(cough)** you all ready?"_

**Batman then turns around and sees his third apprentice.**

_Batman: "Alfred is right, Robin. You're sidelined until you get better. Nightwing, Batgirl prepare to depart soon."_

_Nightwing & Batgirl: "Aye, aye boss!"_

_Robin: "Yes sir. Hmph!"_

**30 minutes later**

_Alfred: "Let's see what's on the telly tonight, Master Jason."_

_Jason: "I'm not a baby, Alfred. I can take care of **(****sneeze x3)** myself just fine."_

_Alfred: "Then I wish you would, Master Jason."_

**Unbeknownst to both of them, 3 returning vigilantes arrive inside the entertainment room in costume, though they know Alfred doesn't approve of costumes within the mansion.**

_Jason: "What the? What are you guys doing back so soon?"_

_Dick: "Eh, patrol just didn't feel right without you, Little Wing."_

_Barbara: "So we all decided to treat ourselves to an early Christmas present and take the night off. By the way Bruce, my father is still out of town and won't be back until the morning. Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"_

_Bruce: "Of course, you are always more than welcome to stay when you want and need to Barbara. Besides Jason, taking the night off once in a while isn't a crime. So, what are we watching?"_

_Dick: "Alright, _Just Friends _is on."_

_Barbara: "I definitely don't mind any Christmas movie with Ryan Reynolds. He is very funny **(**_**Under her breath)** _and sexy."_

_Bruce: "Because it's the holidays, I'll divulge your taste in movies… Rachel."_

**We all except Wingnut start to laugh at his response.**

_Dick (Rachel): "Oh come on, not you too, Bruce."_

* * *

As I look on to see what is going on, with everyone here: Alfred my grandfather, Barbara my sister, Dick my brother, and Bruce my father, as I lay my head on Bruce's shoulder while everyone is sitting around the sofa, I don't think I will say this out loud for a while but this is happiest moment of my life and I never want it to end.

On Christmas Eve, after we each finish doing secret Santa, I decide to give all of them one extra present: telling them of my past. I had been unknowingly happy that holiday season and finally telling of my roots and explaining how much I am glad to have them as friends and they each thanked me for showing that I could trust them. We all had one big family moment. New Year's Eve as we counted to the end of 2012, Donna pulled me aside as we kissed to ring in the New Year. 2012 was definitely the best year of my life; too bad 2013 would take a dark twist.

* * *

AN: Like I just wrote down, Jason is about drive back towards darkness and you guys are not gonna believe what I start with. If I get five reviews on any chapter today, I will upload Ch.7. See you later!


	7. The Killing Joke

**Disclaimer: The following written stories contents do not belong to me. Batman & Young Justice is owned by DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

**AN #1: As I said in the previous post, 2013 will be the worst year for Jason. The one where all the writers show how much of a "failure" (not a failure) of a Robin he is. I feel that The Killing Joke was to be the starting point. Who knows what I decide will happen with Barbara. Enjoy at you own discretion.**

* * *

Entry #7

For some odd reason, the first few months of 2013 were so boring that when I prayed for something exciting to happen soon, it happened. It might not have been my fault on a grander scale, but to this day I blame myself for asking for it. My request to the whatever deity resulted in bad times for the ones I loved and it soon followed to the worst moment of my life.

Things with Donna and the Team were going relatively slow but good. We were starting in the beginning stages of dating; you know movies, lunches & dinners, PG-rated kissing and double dates with the "elder" generation. We also got new team members: M'Gann's "blood brother" Garfield codename Beast-Boy, Kaldur, Tula & Garth's former classmate La'Gaan codename Lagoon Buy (that makes 4 Atlanteans wanting to see the "surface world". Honestly, if I could breathe underwater liked they could, I would want to see Atlantis, hey I would want to explore the entire Seven Seas) and two of Conner, M'Gann and Zatanna's classmates Karen codename Bumblebee & her boyfriend Mal Duncan, the new mission coordinator. Sadly though for Dick, he and Zatanna had broken up. They seem to be getting along but I can still see the pain in their eyes, they were each other's first loves. I hope I don't have to experience that with Donna.

Due to false intel provided by the Light, we keep meeting false ends to finding the original Speedy. Roy has not been handling this well, its soul crushing for him to right whatever wrong he believes he made for living his source's life. To compensate for these hard times, the League decided to hold a contest and the winner won one week off of crime-fighting along with a paid-vacation to wherever the winner wanted to go. I wanted to go to Japan but the fortunate winner herself, Barbara Batgirl Gordon got first place. She decided to take her and her father to Egypt and due regular exploring at tombs and visit the Bibliotheca Alexandrina, reported as one of the coolest libraries of all time. She was so excited, it's funny to see that despite being one of my mentors and the coolest woman in Gotham, she was still a textbook nerd and I love her for that. The commissioner was glad as well, saying that we needed a vacation but was a little hesitant to leave Gotham unattended; due to our partnership Gotham's crime rate has lowered to the smallest its ever gotten, 18%. We and acting-commissioner Harvey Bullock (second honest-cop) assured him that we had our city taken care of. They were packed and ready, waiting for their customary limo provided by Bruce, all set to go…

Before we could begin our patrol, we got an emergency call from Gotham General. There had been a home invasion at Gordon's house and the commissioner had been kidnapped and one was reported injured: Barbara. We rushed to the hospital in our costumes. Thankfully before she passed out Barbara told us who was responsible: the Joker. Dick and I were absolutely furious, she had been the best friend he needed in moving on from his love-life and she was a sister to me and no one hurts my family and expects to get away with it. Batman had forbade the two of us from pursuing the Joker, knowing what we would do to him; this would be first of many reasons why I would come to hate the Joker in the deepest part of my soul, but we'll get to that later. We were initially angry but we realized Barbara's health was more important than revenge; none of us left her side, but we were trembling with fear to find out the news about her future. The next morning Batman had rescued her father and apprehended the Joker. We waited patiently for the doctor to arrive. Just as the doctor arrived, Barbara had woken up and the diagnosis was…

Reassuring. She was able to shift to her left side just as the Joker fired. She temporarily lost function of her legs but she was still able to feel and move them, though it was painful for her. Joker nearly won & loss the battle, but Bruce and James made sure to win this war. It seems that she won't be Batgirl for a while, but as far as I am concerned, I glad she's okay. This was the first of four moments this year that would fuel my anger towards criminals and more importantly the Joker. It will no longer be a jovial time.

* * *

**AN #2:** **I couldn't cripple Barbara, I love the character too much. Until she recovers she will be providing her services for both Batman and the Team as Oracle. Jason, however will be taking a sour note as Robin from now on. Next time on Guns, Pimps & The Law!**


	8. Guns, Pimps, & The Law

**Disclaimer: The following written stories contents do not belong to me. Batman & Young Justice is owned by DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Entry 8:

Ever since the Joker attacked Barbara, I've been on edge lately. Whenever I stay in Gotham or participate on team missions, I've gotten a little more ruthless against my opponents. It's been a subtle change but everyone seems to have taken notice and haven't said anything to me yet. Truth be told, I'm not sure whether to be grateful for their nonchalance or concerned about it being the calm before the storm. One thing for certain, I have promised myself not to show this new aggression towards Donna. I'm doing everything I can to make sure our relationship doesn't suffer any pits; I tell her about the problems that I seemed to be facing and she has been my rock through and through. I never plan on getting ugly with her for two reasons: I care about her too much to let that monster out and the fact that she, her sister, hell the entire Amazon race can and will kick my ass if I ever hurt her. Aside from Donna, the only other people who I do confide in, who actually are trying to get me to acknowledge my new edge are Artemis, Barbara & Alfred. Everyone else just believes I am going through a brooding stage in puberty, I wish they were right.

Lately there have been an increase in sexual abuse and murder around Gotham. Barbara is her new, temporary role as Oracle has pushed us in the right direction but the ugliness of it never seems to end. It seems more women in these times have been out on the streets and it is not in my nature to criticize their choices. I just wish they would stay at the safety of their homes, the men in this town are pigs; they're worse if they are pimps. More than one occasion on my way home, Bats, Wingnut & I are able to catch a few _escorts_ on the job, beaten up. I want to help them, but both of these guys keep telling me that we need to catch these perps in the act for us to make a move; I understand completely but that doesn't make it right, I don't want to be too late to act when weak, misguided innocents get hurt. One night I get lucky enough to catch a pimp. It disgusts me how he keeps smacking them around, I immediately lay a beating way worse than he is giving. For some reason I just can't stop hitting this guy. It feels good, like I'm getting rid of all my personal demons. Batman stops me from laying another hit and I can recall the conversation:

* * *

_Jason: "You pimps make me sick, hitting these women knowing they can't strike back. How does it feel to be on the receiving end?"_

_Bruce: "Robin, I think he's had enough."_

_Jason: "No, he hasn't. They never do!"_

_Bruce: "What is going on in that head of yours kid? Were you really not in control or were you trying to kill him?"_

_Jason: "Would it really be such a terrible thing if I did?"_

* * *

I knew I was wrong the moment I said that, but I don't regret it. I may respect and apply Bruce's no-kill rule but no… can't finish that thought. Sometimes being a bit harsher to criminals is the best thing for them. Two weeks later the rapist we had looked for had been killed. A woman (not an undercover cop) named Judy Kolosky had been brave or crazy enough to portray herself as a defenseless prey waiting for the predator to strike at her. She was quick to slash the bastards' throat and then turn herself in to the police. Bruce and I listened outside Gotham PD headquarters as she told how her sister was one of the victims he raped and killed and how she administered "justice"; she didn't even flinch about facing jail time for manslaughter, she was ready to accept her fate but she was also smart believing that no jury would convict her. I agreed with her wholeheartedly but Bruce just had to go on about how everyone is to adhere to the law, that no one has the right to take it in their own hands. He then said that even though we skirt around it, we still operate within the law, comparing it to how I acted before. Which was hypocritical of him, because it was just last month that a woman he had wanted to date, Kate Babcock, was chopped up and he wanted to do everything I had done but Jim stopped him, saying that Batman needed to be the symbol of Gotham.

As soon as this ordeal was over with, the four of us had to deal with the Penguin's black market arms deal. His trail was easy to pick up; he seems to be losing his touch. As we entered the show began:

* * *

_Perp #1: "Batman, Robin & Nightwing! Don't move or I'll—"_

_Robin: "Or you're gonna what? Shoot me." _

_Nightwing: "Take him down!"_

**The perps start to shoot at the hero's. Robin continues to dodge and then makes his attack  
**

_Robin: "Wow, 20 rounds a second and you still missed."_

_Nightwing: "Don't get too cocky. Kid!"_

_Robin: "Whatever!"_

_Perp #2: "I won't miss you little punk!"_

_Robin: "Neither will I!"_

**Batman throw his batarang and the wire line ties the second perps arm to the wall **

_Batman: "I've got him."_

_Robin: "Not yet."_

_Batman/Nightwing: "Robin!/ Oh man, what have you done?!"_

**Later on in the Cave**

_Dick: "You're out of control!"_

_Jason: "I had to do it!"_

_Bruce: "You shattered his collarbone. There were at least ten different ways you could have disarmed him. You didn't need to use that much excessive force, I taught you better than that!"_

_Jason: "Aside from black market arms dealing, the guy was a drug-dealing pimp. I didn't think I had to roll out the red carpet and fluff up some pillows before I took him out."_

_Bruce: "We needed him to talk. He would have been able to give extra intel on Cobblepotts's next operation. But you put him in shock."_

_Jason: "Okay you're both right. I'm sorry. But don't think for a second that he didn't deserve it."_

* * *

I realize that my views are drastically changing from Bruce's methods. Some things I still agree on but the others, I am starting to go against. The evil in Gotham never just seems to go away; we need to go even further than we are. It's not enough to lock these guys up anymore because more just seem to take their place every day. And the justice system here is failing as well. Court-mandated rehabilitation wasn't working and don't even get me started on Arkham. They keep placing every incompetent loser who tries pleading insanity there and the real lunatics like the Joker treat the place like a revolving door. Everyone including Batman & Gordon knows that that madman knows that even though he is insane, simultaneously he isn't (a paradox, I'm aware); he is a very capable strategist, despite claiming that he just does things for the hell of it. He'll never get to see the electric chair because they keep believing that either that his insanity will be gone one day or they have just given up and enjoy the cycle of torture and death that he thrives in. Seriously, what will happen to Gotham now?

* * *

AN: I'm not practicing to be a lawyer, so I am sorry if I offended any of you about the justice system. I am a firm believer of justice, I only wrote it down cause I believe that Jason would think this. Every character that I named in the non-consensual section is an actual character from the comic. Next up is leading to Death in the Family, all comic book fans know of the Diplomat's Son, Felipe Garzonas.


	9. The Diplomat's Son

**Disclaimer: The following written stories contents do not belong to me. Batman & Young Justice is owned by DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

**Warning this chapter features a controversial death: suicide. I apologize in advance to anyone who has experienced this in reading this chapter. In keeping to the promise I made in the first chapter in avoiding fanfic copywright, these two writers have already written stories detailing this event. They are "The Felipe Garzonas Case" by InDaHood & "If A Tree Falls" by Ester-Channah. I have not plagiarized these two readings, they were just used as a reference; you can find them both under the Batman archive. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

Entry 8:

Things with the family have been sucky lately. In school, I've nearly had weekly appointments with detention because I have mouthed off the teachers and because of that I was excused from all extra-curricular activities that I was involved in. Which was totally unfair; between Robin, the Team, Gotham, school activities were the only thing keeping me from going mad. To make matters worse, Batman has limited my time as Robin because of my continued excessive force; I swear I've been holding back and I mean **really** holding back but apparently it's still not enough for him. I haven't even been able to spend time with my girlfriend, mostly because Batman has told everyone in the League about my recent mean-streak going on and I think Diana might be telling her things that are false but negative about me

Because things have been in the crapper as of late, I had gone back to my roots, my old place in Crime Alley. I have set up the place like a regular old clubhouse. There is a spare Robin costume available, a punching bag to work as an outlet for my aggression, a portable generator and a TV anytime I want to play vid games (Mass Effect has really been helping me). Things haven't gotten as bad as before I became Robin. but I have picked up some cigarettes. There is a big temptation to revert back and smoke these, but I really don't want to. On the bright side, Barbara's physical therapy has gone great, there are times where she is able to get off the chair and move around her place and in the cave. The doctors estimate by summer's end she'll have full mobility back. I don't think she will continue as Batgirl until next year though, she seems to be enjoying her time as Oracle.

After my probation period is over, the first night back as Robin was the usual: stopping robberies, ending gang violence, helping senior citizens across the street. Anyway the second night led to the climax of me being Robin. During a summer night as the dynamic duo, I heard a scream a couple blocks away from us and hightailed there. We came across a door and a man of Hispanic descent, maybe South American, is pulling his pants up yelling at his bodyguard to get rid of us. We kick their butts and we come across a scared woman named Gloria. We take her and the man back to GCPD and she tells her that his name is Felipe and that they started dating but he has been forcing intercourse with her without consent twice, the second time he abducted her from her home. I told them to book him for all the charges he committed but then the news Jim told me pissed me off. He said that Felipe was the son of a diplomat in Bogatago, his home country and that granted him total immunity of any criminal charges, so they couldn't arrest him. I was beyond pissed that he was able to get away with these charges and Gloria was freaking out, thinking he could take her at any time now. After having to sedate her, I looked Batman in the eye and told him that Felipe could not get away from this, that I wanted him. And for once, we are in total agreement. Oracle provides us where Felipe is currently staying at, so for a week it is an intense stake out. I wish we could move in and take him out but Bruce just tells me that we aren't able to prosecute him for the rape but if we caught him purchasing/dealing illegal drugs, that we could extradite him. I told him that it wasn't good enough, he says it's not fair but it's the best we could do. I look into his cowl and start to think that Bruce doesn't want to admit that it wouldn't matter what country he was in, Felipe could do this again to any woman, foreign or domestic and not face the consequences.

Fortunately for us, we catch him and his dealers and waste no time disposing of them for the police to handle. Felipe is all alone and Batman gives me permission to wail on him. I really wished he resisted and try to fight us, but he was smart enough to stand down and get arrested. At Gotham HQ, his father arranges for him to be deported, but then Felipe makes a second phone call. It took me a while to find out who he was talking to and I was furious to know I was right; by the smug, arrogant look on his face, he called Gloria. I try to get at him but Bruce and Jim are holding me back. After he leaves, I re-dial Gloria's number, praying that she answers; she doesn't. We leave the station and arrive at her apartment at a speed that would make the both Flashes amazed at. We open the door and the image forever stays in my mind: Gloria's lifeless body on a hangman's noose. We were too late. Sorrow & Fury radiated through my body: the former for that women and the latter for that pathetic excuse for a human- no a monster. Why the hell didn't Gordon put her in protective custody? As Batman picked up the phone for an ambulance and the morgue, I left. That man will pay.

* * *

**From this point on, it is strictly headcanon**

* * *

I see him in his suite with a smirk on his face and then ambush him on the patio and tell him he had nowhere to run. He backs up to the edge then runs at me like a stampede. I move out the way and we're at opposites again staring at each other. He tries again, throwing his whole weight; I side-step out the way and he goes falling down many stories. I unsheathed my grapple and ready to deploy it when I freeze. For two seconds I just stand there and by the time reality pops back in, it is too late and Felipe Garzonas is no more. Batman arrives just as he becomes a mark on the sidewalk and asks:

* * *

_Batman: "Robin did Felipe fall… or was he pushed?"_

_Robin: "He slipped. Guess I spooked him."_

* * *

As I leave Batman at the balcony, I honestly could believe that he thinks I pushed him. It pisses me off and hurts me that he would just assume the worst of me. I don't know if I would have killed that bastard, Felipe but truthfully good riddance. The world is better off without him, he won't be hurting anyone anymore. Not soon after, the League and the Team find out about this ordeal and look at me with the eyes of disappointment and fear, yet they make no attempt to talk to me. Even worse Donna breaks up with me, thinking I might hurt her soon and then she calls me a monster. I can't believe this is happening, the only person who seems to believe me is Alfred but sadly I doubt him, believing that he is only telling me what I want to hear. For the first time in a long time, I feel lonelier than ever and cry. No one trusts me anymore.

* * *

AN: When this first came out in the 80's, there was a large debate about if Jason did or didn't do it. I personally don't believe he killed him, wouldn't blame him if he had. The writer, Jim Starlin wanted everyone to believe Jason didn't do it but society dictated that he might have. Which led to the dreaded 1-800 number. Next chapter will be Jason's final mission with the Team.


	10. Final Team Mission

**Disclaimer: The following written stories contents do not belong to me. Batman & Young Justice is owned by DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

AN: I have to admit, I may have made some of the characters in this chapter OOC, but it had to fit. So bear with me

* * *

Entry #9

If someone told you that words may never hurt, they lied cause I have been on both sides of the fence. The tension between Bruce and I had built for too long; I don't know what it's gonna take for us to go back to what is was before, but now that hope is forever gone. For an entire week, we were at each other's throats while on patrol and that didn't stop there; unfortunately Alfred & Barbara were caught in the crossfire. We said a lot of hurtful things about each other true and untrue, but the worst thing he told ended all of our fights:

_Bruce: "It was a mistake, making you Robin. I never should have brought you here."_

Once the words left his mouth, we were all shocked. Of all the things he has said to me that was worst thing ever; once you say something hurtful even if you didn't mean it, you can never take it back. The mask of shock was still on his face, but he didn't even attempt to apologize. I left the manor, ditching my com and removed the tracking device in my utility belt, I didn't even care that Alfred tried to stop me. Once I got to my safe house, I immediately refused to shed tears and started beating that bag until the sand came out and even that wasn't enough. Once the morning came I looked up to see, I didn't see a well but unkempt full-size bed or my laptop on the dresser. I saw my semi-refurbished home. Wow this place is really home, it makes me realize that everything that happened last night was real and that in my opinion, I wasn't accepted in Wayne Manor anymore. I obviously made the right decision in not taking his name.

When I got back to the Manor, everyone (Barbara, Dick, Alfred, James, Bruce) started heading my way. Both Gordons & Alfred were glad I was okay, but my "brother" and "guardian (no longer my father)" started to get on my case about leaving. I paid them no attention and immediately got clean. Supposedly, I was to report at the Cave for a mission. There was no disobedience from me but once I was ready to Zeta to Happy Harbor, Bruce told me be careful son. My reply:

_Jason: "I'm no one's son!"_

Arriving at the cave, it had been a while since I've been here. Nothing here changed, but _nothing_ changed. The looks they gave me before had lessen and there was no formal greeting about my arrival. My only priority here was to take care of the ridiculous mission Batman was about to assign us; I wasn't going to even talk to Donna not since she dumped me after labeling me a monster. The mission was another attempt at finding the original Speedy, if anything I've read about Cadmus's cloning procedure, that they deleted the source material after the procedure is done, so why do we keep chasing after ghosts? It's obvious that the original is long gone but apparently the source of the tip came from a certain archer's sister, so it was supposedly worth investigating. I was assigned with Artemis, Kid Flash, Nightwing, Lagoon Boy, Superboy and Bumblebee.

While we were flying in the bio-ship, I was quiet the entire time but at least every 5 minutes someone was talking about me. For once, I was gonna hold my tongue and see what I would say after the mission. Nightwing and I handled the infiltration and started hacking files. Once I was able to find useful information about the missing archer, an alarm went off and my predecessor immediately blamed me for making a rookie mistake, stating that he wouldn't have made that mistake when he was Robin. Once more I held my tongue, and it was interesting too because we found out the impulsive fish from the Black Lagoon had blown our cover and the League of Shadows attacked us. I was able to hold my own for a while until a certain speedster created a wind-tunnel that somehow set off the gas pellets in my utility belt and started suffocating him. This wound up resulting in the capture of KF, SB, LB & BB.

Once we came too, we were surprised to find ourselves within the company of the Demon Head's daughter, Talia Al Ghul. She told Cheshire of the tip that brought us here and that the information I obtained in my flash drive was legit: Speedy was located somewhere in Southern Rhelesia. Before we left to rescue the others, Talia and I shared a look, one that said that we'd be seeing each other soon again. The rescue operation went as planned and successful albeit me suffering a fractured arm.

Back at the cave we were surprised that for once the entire Justice League and the Team was there holding a celebration; we were once step closer to getting the original Speedy back and clearing clone-Roy of his own self-created demons. Everyone who was on the mission congratulated me, all these fakers the moment too perfect and I was going to take full advantage. I begin feigning tears, which turn to ironic laughter:

* * *

_Oracle: "Robin, are you all right?"_

_Robin: **(continues fake crying)**…_

_Green Arrow: "Hey kid, pull yourself together. You did good."_

_Robin: **(full blown laughter) "**You have got to be fucking kidding me?! I knew what I was about to do was going to be good but having the entire league here makes it that much sweeter."_

_Batman: "First of all watch your language! Secondly, what are you talking about?"_

_Jason (with a smirk on his face): "The entire mission, hell even before that, each of you had some very negative things to say about me behind my back. And on the mission, every single thing that went wrong, that same person blamed me for their mistakes. And you think complementing me here will absolve you of your insults. Fat chance!"_

_Donna: "You don't have to be such a jerk. We get it, you're angry for no reason."_

_Jason: "No Donna, you don't get it. None of you even bothered to talk to me, before or after and with everything I've been dealing with in Gotham, none of you has the right to talk down on me. And you (points at Nightwing), you're the worst of them all."_

_Dick: "How is that?"_

_Jason: "Snide comments from them aside, even though Lagoon Boy dropped the ball today, your comment about me when you thought I gave us away was the clincher. You said you wouldn't have made that mistake as Robin, even though we all know I didn't. I couldn't believe you would say that, it wasn't as hurtful as Bruce saying that he regrets me being Robin, but from you? You told me the story about your mother, how she inspired you to become Robin after her and our father's deaths. So I made one promise, not just to make him **(**__**points at Batman)**__ proud but you as well. To make sure I make you acknowledge me as your worthy successor."_

_Dick Jason, "I.. I'm sor-"_

_Jason: "Save it, the damage is already done. And it seems obvious now that I don't belong here anymore." **(**__**He looks at everyone in the room)**__ **"**You all want to Dick to be Robin again?!"_

**Jason removes his masks and tears of the Robin symbol of his suit**

_"He can have it. I quit!"_

**Jason makes his way to the Zeta beam.**

_Donna: "Jason wait, you don't have to do this. We're sorry. Please don't leave!"_

**Jason turns around and says his last words to his former friends**

_Jason: "For a group that prides themselves of being the most accepting of others, you know how to make a person feel unwelcome."_

* * *

I don't head back to the manor, I go back to my true home in Park Row. I then do something I haven't done in years: smoke.

* * *

**Next up: A Death in the Family**


	11. A Death in the Family: Part 1

**Disclaimer: The following written stories contents do not belong to me. Batman & Young Justice is owned by DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

**Here it is, the climax of the story. This will be divided into two parts and both the comic version and Under the Red Hood (movie) will be used in a special fashion. Enjoy!**

* * *

Western Mongolia June 8th, 2014

**In a war room, seven criminal masterminds that call themselves The Light convene to discuss recent issues.**

_Queen Bee: "The Justice League's sidekicks have interfered long enough. No thanks to your daughter, Ra's."_

_Ra's Al Ghul: "Trust me, my daughter Talia will be dealt with soon. However we need to handle the more pressing issues right now."_

_Lex Luthor: "Ra's is right; thanks to young Mr. Todd, the League will regain the original Speedy. We still need him for our plans."_

_Vandal Savage: "Agreed, we will make plans to transfer him to another of our facilities via boom-tube."_

_Lex Luthor: "I will make travel arrangements to a facility that the League will never know of; a Lex-Corp temple in Tibet."_

_Ocean Master: "However, we need to provide a distraction. They know of our facility in Southern Rhelesia; they just don't know where. In addition with their tech experts and the Green Lanterns, they could find Mr. Harper in a week at best."_

_Klarion: "Wouldn't it just be easier to kill the original now?"_

_The Brain: "Évidemment_,_ you are not paying attention, petit garçon de chaos. The question you should be asking is who is capable enough to attract the team's attention from another "tentative de sauvetage"?"_

_Vandal Savage : "There is one individual in mind. Granted, he is a wild card, but even the Joker will adhere to the demands of the Light." _

* * *

Entry #10

After I had quit the team, it had been a week since I checked in with the Bats. He found my hideout and forced me to get back to Wayne Manor. At this point, I don't even care about his authority, no even if he is legally my guardian, (not adopted father in my opinion). Even though I had quit being Robin as well, I still planned on to continue fighting crime. Bruce then had placed me on monitor duty in the cave. I also had to make up all the time I had missed at the academy and thankfully it is about to be summer 2014. One day I had managed to sneak out of the manor and went back to my real home, and low-and-behold my old neighbor, Mrs. Walker (sweetest old woman); she told me that the apartment had suffered water damage but she was able to fish out old documents from my parents. I thanked her and went back to the manor, where I looked through the box and found old photographs and other miscellaneous stuff when I found my birth certificate.

As I looked through the document, I was shocked to see that besides maiden's name, despite the water dampening the text, it wasn't Catherine's name there but a different name. I couldn't read it through but the first letter started with an S. I almost couldn't escape the shock, though I loved Catherine very much and even though she is now my stepmother, knowing that my biological mother is out there, I could finally have a real family again. Before I leave my room, I am flooded with random emotions about the others; things may be sour right now, but there is small shred of me that wants to acknowledge that they do care about me and I care about them too. But at this point, it's irrelevant: I have to find this woman. After using the Cave's computer, I managed to find a possible match in Ethiopia, Sheila Haywood. I packed up my stuff for my own personal mission. I wrote a letter to Alfred, telling him my plans and thanked him for his hospitality and friendship even when things were as rough as they are right now. I knew that if Sheila was indeed my mother that things wouldn't happen overnight, but if they go great and we build a relationship, I might leave Bruce and Gotham. I might not even come back.

* * *

Bruce POV:

Things with Jason have been as low as they can get and no matter how much I want to work things out ASAP, I have a duty to Gotham. I was told that the Joker had broken out of Gotham and at the same time, the Team would be on their way to Rhelesia to rescue the original Speedy. I told Nightwing to assemble a squad and deploy immediately. Alfred had told me of Jason's departure and I was livid; he will just not listen to me or anyone. I managed to find out his own investigation of finding his biological mother and he was heading to Ethiopia; the Joker's flight was also headed to the same direction. I wasn't sure if this was a coincidence or not, but my instincts told me something wrong was going to happen. But no matter what, once this ordeal with Jason is dealt with, he, I, the entire family are going to talk the issues we are facing.


	12. A Death in the Family: Part 2

**Disclaimer: The following written stories contents do not belong to me. Batman & Young Justice is owned by DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

**I decided to just make Jason find his "mother" in Ethiopia and not the large unneeded written journey. Here it is, his last chapter as Robin. Enjoy**

* * *

Nightwing's POV:

The Team (Troia, Superboy, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Red Arrow, Artemis and myself) arrive to the facility where they were holding the original Roy. After hacking the files to see which room he was stored in, we were attacked "_the Joker" _& Klarion the Witch Boy. The battle was intense but in all very distracting for some reason. Once I figured it out, Donna & I dash past the two of them and busted through the door to find nothing. Red Arrow was extremely pissed; he shot a few lethal arrows at the two villains. Klarion had disappeared completely and yet _"Joker"_ seemed proud to take those hits. He then transformed to his true form, Clayface and told us the entire trip was a waste of time. Once he left, I scanned the room Speedy was supposed to be in and picked traces of inter-dimensional travel, most likely a boom-tube. This whole rescue operation was a waste of time.

With the mission a failure, we were all set to head back to HQ when Batman radioed us about the Joker & Jason being in Ethiopia. He told us to pinpoint his location on our GPS and rendezvous with him when they got there. Jason, everyone held their head down in remorse, it had been a week since he quit and we all felt wrong for isolating him and blaming him for no reason. I still couldn't remove the shame of not reaching out to him. He told me that he wanted to make me proud as my worthy successor to Robin; he already did a long time ago. I was only shocked about what happened with the diplomat's son that I couldn't believe that he would disregard the no-killing rule and that he did it in my suit. I was disgusted by the act that I didn't give him the benefit of the doubt; he was right to say I was the worst of them all. When this is over, I'm going to everything I can to earn his forgiveness and his trust back.

* * *

Jason's POV:

Once I landed in Ethiopia, I found Bruce already waiting for me at the gate. He told me that repercussions aside, he would help with trying to find my biological mother. I suspected that he has an ulterior motive cause he wouldn't just show up in the manner he just did. After a few hours, we arrived at a clinic and one of the workers matched the profile in my hand. I had approached her and asked who her name was and if she remembered my father ,Willis. Once she confirmed it, I embraced her enthusiastically. I told her who I was and she was excited to meet me. Omitting the superhero part of my life, I told her all about me; she said I must have lived a hard life. The three of us walked through the camp and she left for a while into a warehouse. Five minutes later, I spot the Joker heading and entering the same warehouse, thus Bruce's real reason comes to light. I wanted to help her, the Joker has done enough damage to the ones I care about. He will not do the same to her. Bruce tells me to stay put as he takes of getting rid of Joker's venom that was to be sent back to his hideout in Gotham.

_Batman: "You stay here and keep an eye on that warehouse until I return. Take no action until I get back! I repeat no action! Just for once, please listen to me, Jason! Don't tangle with the Joker alone! Wait for me to get back, please!"_

**Batman turns on the helicopter and pursues the Joker's drug truck**

_Jason: "Sorry Bruce, but that's my mother in there with that crazed lunatic."_

Mother exists the building with a look of worry on her face. So I approach her.

_Jason: "I know."_

_Sheila: "Know what Jason?"_

_Jason: "I know that the Joker is here and it seems that he's trying coerce you into some deal."_

_Sheila: "I don't know what you're talking about son."_

_Jason: "Come on, be straight with me I can help!"_

_Sheila (sarcastically): "Sure you can. Let's face it, no one can help me now."_

_Jason: "You're wrong, I can. There is a lot that you don't know about me?"_ [**I partially remove my shirt to show her my other suit.]**

_Sheila (gasp): "You mean.. you're?"_

_Jason: "Technically not anymore, but yes. You can trust me."_

_Sheila: "Okay, come inside the warehouse with me. The Joker has been gone for a while."_

As I put on the remainder of my suit, I do as she says; this was the worst decision I had ever made. We enter the warehouse, its initially dark and once the light comes on, I am shocked to see the Joker right in front of me. I then turn around to see my mother point a gun at me.

_Jason: "What's going on? You said-"_

_Sheila: "I lied! You see, aside from Joker using these medical supplies for his joker venom, I've been dipping into the medical funds myself. I can't afford for you to be stirring up trouble. If you were to apprehend the joker, the ensuing investigation would uncover my embezzling. Sorry kid but you chose the wrong person to trust."_ **[She turns to the Joker and asks:] "**_What should we do with him?"_

_Joker: "Something I've wanted to do for a long time."_

**He hits me with the butt of his gun.**

_Joker: "Come now, BirdBoy! You can't fall asleep on me already. The party has only just begun."_

**I push the emergency button on my utility belt to radio Batman of my location.**

_Jason: "Then let's dance, you sick-demented freak."_

**I'm able to hold my own against him and his goons for a moment but then each of them overpower me and beat me to the ground.**

* * *

Batman's POV:

_I'm pushing this copter to the limit. I'm already regretting leaving Jason behind. Something deep inside me is screaming that it was the wrong move to make. _**Suddenly, my beeper goes off and I find out Jason has pushed the emergency call button. I knew something like this could happen. I then radio the bio-ship:**

_Batman: "Nightwing, what's your ETA on Ethiopia?" _

_Nightwing: "We estimate about 10 minutes. Why?"_

_Batman: "Well get it done in five! The Joker is here and Jason might me fighting him now."  
_

_Nightwing: "We're on our way!"_

* * *

Third Person POV:

_Joker: _**[Hits Jason with the crowbar]**_ "Wow. That looked like it really hurt. _**[Hits him again]**_ Now hold on, that looked like it hurt a lot more. So lets' try to clear this up, okay pumpkin? What hurts more: _**[Hits him twice]**_ A or B?_** [Hits him with swings of opposite direction]**_ Forehand? Or backhand?_** [Picks the boys head up]**_ A little louder lamb chop, I think you have a collapsed lung; that always impedes the oratory. _**[Jason spits in the Joker's face.] [Infuriated, Joker slams Jason's head to the ground.]** _Now that was rude; the first Boy Blunder had some manners. _**[Jason gives a devilish smile to the man.]**_ I suppose I'm going to have to teach you a lesson so you can better follow in his footsteps._ **[Joker ponders for a moment.]** _Nah. I'm just gonna keep beating you with this crowbar." _**[Proceeds to continue beating him]**

As the Joker continues to lay the beating on the kid, Sheila cringes for a while and turns away. There is no look of remorse for her actions as she starts to smoke a cigarette. The Joker finally relents and turns to Sheila.

_Joker: "Ah, that was fun. I did make a mess though." _**[Laughs evilly] **

_Sheila: "But what will Batman do once he finds out what you did to him?" _**[Points at Jason]**

_Joker: "You are right, he is a vengeful one, ol Batsy. I guess this means I'll have to eradicate all evidence of my being here. Boys!"_

The Joker's group grabs hold of Sheila and begins to tie her to one of the support beams.

_Sheila: "What are you doing? We had a deal! Me handing you my kid and me getting away free."_

_Joker: "That was the idea, but you chose to stick around for this live motion picture? And who's to say that if I did let you go, you wouldn't go telling Batman of what I did to Bird Boy #2? Sorry my dear, but you chose the wrong person to trust in."_

_Goon #1: "What now, boss?"_

_Joker: "Simple my dear employee, we leave lovely Sheila right next to the bomb. It is rather fortunate I always prepare a bomb everywhere I go."_** [He looks down at the shattered boy of a Robin] "**_Okay kiddo, I gotta go. It's been fun though, right? Well, maybe a smidge more fun for me than you. I'm just guessing since you've decided to stay awful quiet down there. Anyway, be a good boy, finish your homework, and be in bed by nine. Oh, and tell the big man I said… "hello"." _**[Joker cackles as he leaves]**

* * *

Jason's POV:

Due to the injuries inflicted to me by the clown, I wasn't able to hear much of anything of what was happening. After he left, I wasn't able to remove the cuffs from my hands, but I was able to get my arms in front of me. I don't know why I decided to do this, but maybe it's because I am a better person than she is; I untie Sheila's ropes and said this to her:

_"I'll save you… Sheila."_

To call her mom would be an insult to me. It seems that my true parents were the ones who adopted me, Catherine and Bruce and it took this to realize that. Sheila begins to run for the door, trying to open it. Once she realizes that there is no way out, she begs for help, all the while telling me to disarm the bomb. I'm too broken for that. Once I see the timer hit the last ten seconds, I know one thing: Bruce is coming for me but he won't make it in time. It's true what they say, your life flashes back to the point you're about to die. I see all the people I care about: Alfred, Barbara, Dick, Catherine, Donna, the Team, and Bruce.

_"I'm sorry, fa-"_

* * *

Bruce's POV:

I land back outside the warehouse and start to run for the entrance when an explosion happens.

Nightwing POV:

We're about to arrive at our destination, when we see and hear an explosion happening. After it is done, Jason's signal fades. No I can't be too late.

* * *

Third Person POV:

As the explosion ends, the Team exits the bio-ship and Bruce emerges for the rubble.

_Batman: "Search the area!"_

Everyone wastes no time listening to his orders. Batman manages to find Sheila underneath some rubble; she's alive but she won't be alive for longer.

_Batman: "Sheila, what happened?"_

_Sheila [weakly]: "The Joker tied us up… set the bomb to explode… wanted to eliminate all evidence of his being here. _**[With tears falling down her eyes]** _Jason tried to rescue me… we almost made it… so close. He turned out to be such a good kid. All of his problems… and he… still turned out good. He's much better… than I deserve." _**[Her eyes finally close]**

Batman gently lays her down and hears Donna scream. He and the Team rushes to her location and sees…

_Batman: "NO!"_

He looks on to see the boy, suit torn apart, second-degree burns, no sign of life within him. Everyone present has tears streaming down there eyes. One look tells the story: there's no need to check his pulse; he does anyway. Nothing. We've lost him; despite the burns, he is already getting cold to the touch. My son is gone. Batman begins to wonder: strong, willful Jason who refused to show fear. Who wanted to be worthy successor to Dick, he wanted to know: was Jason scared in the end? Did he know that I was coming for him? All these questions left unanswered.

* * *

The Light's POV:

Bialya June 8, 2014 12:00 UTC

Hiring the Joker was known to be a fool's errand and each of us were fools to do it. We had an inside source among Joker's men and he placed hidden cameras in the warehouse. What they saw horrified them: the savage beating of Robin, the betrayal on both ends and the explosion. The plan was to distract the Team from obtaining the real Roy Harper; it wasn't supposed to be this.

_Queen Bee: "I can't believe it."_

_Lex Luthor: "This was not supposed to happen. Robin was not supposed to-"_

_Ocean Master: "Should… should we obtain the boy's body?"_

_Ra's Al Ghul: "No. We've done enough. For now, let's let the Detective mourn the loss of his son. We will not further agitate this wound."_

_Vandal Savage: "Agreed. This is too much for us to handle. This unnecessary guilt, this death in the family."_

* * *

**AN: The next few chapters will be about the heroes mourning Jason's death in a three-chapter arc called Requiem. Kind of like in March when the world mourned Damian Wayne's loss. Let me know how you think I did writing this story so far. A poll has been set up on my profile, you can vote what choice I could use to bring back Jason. Until then!**


	13. Requiem Part 1: Mourning

**Disclaimer: The following written stories contents do not belong to me. Batman & Young Justice is owned by DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

**Here is part one of Requiem. Truth be told, I knew that I was going to include the final part of DITF with the Joker as Iran's diplomat, but this wasn't my favorite chapter to write. I also wish that you all would leave a review as well as reading the story. Your feedback is well encouraged.**

* * *

_"Don't pretend your sad. Why tremble in anger that's not even there? Face it, all you are is an empty puppet."_

Dick's POV:

It's been a couple of days since Ethiopia and none of us can get past this: Jason is dead. Everyone is full of sadness, regret, anger, a flurry of emotions all happening simultaneously. I was there and I still wish it weren't true. He is gone; my brother is gone. This new pain of losing my family again is too overwhelming. When I told Barbara what had happened, I nearly couldn't get the words out and once I did, she was heartbroken as well. We just held on to each other in silence and grief. The entire Team is in mourning for numerous reasons: Jason was first of us to fall, and he didn't even die for a good cause. He was murdered in cold blood along with his mother. The more important reason is that we'll never get the chance to apologize to him; we all have to live with that regret for the rest of our lives.

I'm really gonna miss you Jason; your sense of humor, your cocky bravado, your honest personality. More importantly, I'm gonna miss you calling me Rachel; anyone else could say it, but it won't have any meaning besides you saying it. I hope you knew that even if there was a loss of trust due to my part, I loved you little brother.

* * *

Bruce's POV:

When I became Batman, I knew my mission in Gotham would take a majority of my life. I knew I was ready to stay in darkness because I never expected to have any more people in my life or my crusade after the death of my parents. When Dick & Jason came into my life, light came into my life and both of it made things better. Despite the close calls as my partner, both of them excelled but now there's just emptiness. This pain in my heart feels almost as terrible as when my parents died. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left Jason alone outside that warehouse. If he wasn't so foolish, he would be here, with his family. His suit is being displayed inside the cave and a memorial has been erected within Mount Justice. I'll need to see it every day and live with the regret of knowing that I failed him.

I've been getting a lot of feedback as Batman and Bruce Wayne. Officially, we faked the story of him being a victim of terrorist bombing. The media has been coming to the manor, wanting to know how we are grieving, how Jason was involved with things in the Middle East. As Batman, I've been hearing every one trying to cheer me up. Alfred telling me that Jason was determined to disobey me but I can tell that what he really wants to say that he blames me and I can't blame him: I failed to save my son.

In my grief, I haven't set foot in Jason's room. Going in there would make this even more painful knowing that he won't be there anymore. As much as I blame myself, I know that there is only one person truly responsible: the source of my grief and anger, the Joker. Since Ethiopia, he has officially gone into hiding and nothing is going to stop me from what I do to that clown when I get my hands on him. I realize that I've been truly underestimating how truly evil he is and how he can be. Nearly crippling Barbara, torturing Jim, and now him killing Jason: it really makes me want to kill him.

* * *

The Team's POV:

All of us are in mourning, each of us in terrible pain. Our comrade, our friend is gone, and the only thing we have to remember him by is the memory of him leaving us. One of the first things we all do is going back home to our families and tell them how much we love them. There was even a shocker when Artemis told us that both Sportsmaster and Cheshire wanted to comfort her and were thankful that she was still alive. Nightwing & Oracle told us they went to Jason's room back in Gotham one last time, and they found a journal that belonged to Jason. As we read through his thoughts, we were overwhelmed to find out how he truly felt about us and it made us sadder. He had a lot of love for us and we turned our backs on him. When Donna read many sections about her, it broke her heart even further and made her regret calling him a monster when she was no different.

After the first week, the Justice League got a call from the President and was told to refrain from taking action at the United Nations, all the bats included. When we figured out what the commotion was about, we were all angry. The Joker was there, claiming that he was to be the new diplomat of Iran and that he had diplomatic immunity; it also meant any action we did take could result in war. As a final insult to us he uttered these words, mocking the Dark Knight:

_Joker: "Oh Batsy, come and get me." _**[Raucous laughter]**

Batman was livid and he didn't care what the law told, he was going to get revenge for Robin. Superman tried to get him to calm down and Batman struck at him; he then made his way to the UN building where the Joker had unleashed his joker venom, endangering all the diplomats' lives. Once the Joker tried to get away, multiple explosives were detonated and his plane crashed at sea. Batman outraged again demanded that Superman find that evil son-of-a-bitch and once Superman couldn't, it left everyone furious; the Joker problem would remain unfinished business and Robin's death was not avenged. All of Gotham and many of the Team and the League in disguised attended Jason's funeral. Hopefully they wanted Jason to know that he was loved and was going to be missed.

* * *

**AN: Part 2 will include Tim Drake's début and Joker's Last Laugh**


	14. Requiem Part 2: Joker's Last Laugh

**Disclaimer: The following written stories contents do not belong to me. Batman & Young Justice is owned by DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Nightwing's POV:

After the Joker's disappearance from the UN summit plane crash, everyone on the League and the Team were worried about Batman's emotional state, myself included. Bruce has regressed back from the person he is to the person he was before, a ruthless, dark avenger. You would think this is a good thing but it isn't; it's scary. He has refused to establish any form of communication from anyone. We all changed after Jason's death, but this new demon will consume him if he doesn't allow anyone to reach out to him. Alfred had left the mansion because of Bruce's new isolation, saying that he doesn't want to bury another member of the Wayne Family; this really means something if the rock of the family has left.

One anonymous Gothamite though has attempted to help Bruce out though, a kid named Tim Drake. The name wasn't familiar to me until he showed a picture of the two of us. I then remember when I had met him, the night my parents died. He was just a little child then but he, like all of Gotham's youth, had followed Batman & Robin. He approached Alfred & I, telling us that he knew of our (Bruce & I) dual identities; we initially try to deny the statement but the kid was persistent. He had watched Bruce's descent from Bat-sanity and tried to convince me to become Robin again because for Gotham to survive, Batman** needs** a Robin. As much as I wanted my adopted father back, I told him I would try to help him out, but only as Nightwing because I have outgrown the mantle. Batman then approached us and demanded that Tim let go of this mission and enjoy being a child; he doesn't want another kid's life to ruin. I kind of agreed with Bruce because truthfully, Tim doesn't need this and even though he quit, Robin died with Jason. When Two-Face rose back from his criminal hiatus, he nearly had both Bruce and I on the ropes. Fortuitously, Tim arrived in a make-shift Robin costume to distract Harvey and once that proved successful, Batman decided to give Tim a chance and make him into Robin. However to make sure what happened to Jason never repeated, I, Bruce and Barbara decided to train him. In six months of training, Tim was ready to begin as Robin. Jason, I hope you look out for your new successor.

* * *

Bruce's POV:

With Tim as the new Robin, I find myself returning to the man I once was. Training him had been somewhat simpler than his predecessor, though he lacks confidence in himself. With Nightwing and the returning Batgirl, he was able to learn much faster; it was good for him to have more than one mentor and pretty much soon, he became their new brother. Tim is also more serious than the other two and has a keen mind on detective work, yet I see a bit of Dick within him as he is quick with one-liners. He looked through Jason's old files and work out regimens and he started to admire him, wanting to be just as fearless as Jason. I was more cautious than proud as I lectured him about Jason. I was aware that I focused more on Jason's negative traits that appeared in the end than the positive ones he had in the beginning of his tenure but I needed to make sure Tim would be safe at all costs.

* * *

Nightwing's POV:

Later on in the beginning of summer, Gotham's menace had finally resurfaced: the Joker. Except this time, he wasn't just targeting Gotham; he was targeting the entire US of A. Apparently the injuries he sustained after the UN incident along with the diagnosis from Arkham doctors, he was told that he was dying of a brain tumor soon. The entire League & Team mobilized to stop this threat. The majority of this war was in favor of the Joker, as he discovered a new way to utilize his venom by using the Weather Wizard to distribute it all over the country by rain storms. Pretty much a majority of America's citizens have either been killed or transformed into his white-faced, Glasgow-smile wearing monstrosities. We were able to get cooperation from Harley Quinn in producing an antidote but the Joker has yet again gone too far. He has crossed the line for the last time.

* * *

Batgirl's POV:

As I work with Black Canary, we went to where the Joker was diagnosed and the information we found out thoroughly surprised us. The video logs show a number of psych doctors intentionally misdiagnosing the Joker as terminally ill. They believed that if Joker could accept that his time was ending, that he would renounce his insanity towards the world; these men were too naïve to believe that the demented freak would turn over a new leaf. Using this information learned, we returned to Gotham to share with Batman. We then had to fend off Jokerized innocents & criminals until we got a transmission from Superboy that Tim had been missing. All of us found clues in Arkham and found torn-off pieces of Robin's suit covered in blood. Nightwing immediately ran off to the Joker's location while after searching for a couple of minutes, Robin appeared safe and sound.

* * *

Robin's POV:

It was tough dealing with the Joker's scheme but aside from a few battle scars, I am all right. Batgirl told me that Nightwing believed I had perished in this craziness and went after the Joker. I ran as fast as I could with the Team as we finally made it to the room. We saw Nightwing beat down the clown and were horrified when this happened:

_Nightwing: "All these deaths! All the pain you've caused! When is it ever enough, Joker?!"_

_Joker: _**[hysterically laughing] **_"Are you kidding me with those weak-attacks, Boy Blunder? I hit __**Jason **__a lot harder than that._

All of us tensed up as he said that. Then the Joker continues to taunt him.

_Joker: "That was his name, Jason right? I should have video-taped that!"_ **[Continues to laugh]**

* * *

Nightwing's POV:

Once I heard Jason's name, I flashback to that day in Ethiopia, seeing Jason's dead body among the rubble and Batman carrying him away. I then remember Barbara in that hospital bed after the Joker shot her and had her in a wheelchair for more than 2 years. My blood boils in anger of how many times I have let this cold-hearted, egotistical, insane son-of-a-bitch ruin the lives of the people I love and I can't take it anymore. Something within just snaps.

Robin's POV:

All of us watch in horror as Nightwing beats the Joker within an inch of his life. We all see in his eyes that he is just filled with pure-rage not caring that others are watching him. He doesn't care or is even aware of what he is doing, I can tell he will just keeping attacking the clown until he tires out. I have to stop him!

_Robin: "He's had enough, Nightwing. You have to stop!"_

_Nightwing: "Robin?" _**[He looks at me with a shaken look but it immediately turns into a look of fury again]**_ No! It's another a lie, another sick joke!"_

_Robin: "It's me, Nightwing! Please stop this!"_

Nightwing finally stops assaulting the clown and it appears that he goes into shock. I check the Joker's body and see that it isn't moving. When I check his heart, it was no longer beating.

_Robin: "Oh my god, he's dead."_

_Nightwing: "I… I killed him."_

Nightwing's friends rush over to comfort him but he is just breaking down. When Batman arrives, he sees the carnage that Dick placed on the Joker and once he finds out that the Joker is no longer breathing, he decides that for his oldest son to not have blood on his hands, he resuscitated his long-time adversary. A week passes by and Nightwing & I zeta to the cave's grotto and see Jason's memorial. Dick begins to tell me about Jason and I told him how I would have liked to have met him.

* * *

Gotham Cemetery June 15, 2015 11:35 pm EST

***Cue Johnny Cash: Ain't no Grave (Can Hold My Body Down)***

It is a stormy night in the dead section of Gotham. An unknown energy source begins to encompass a young boy's corpse. His skin pigment starts to return to its natural color, his fingers begin to expand; his lungs begins to draw breath for the first time and the young man's vocal cords reach full volume.

_Jason: "AAAAAH! BATMAAAAAAAN!"_

The boy starts to freak out, realizing that he is an enclosed space. He was not buried in costume. On his person are no keepsakes of his alter ego.

_"Something—gotta have—something.."_

No Batarangs, no tools, no equipment of any kind that would ever tell you that this boy, in this pine box was the teenaged hero who fought alongside the Dark Knight.

_"Calm… Calm down… Not enough air… calm"_

Batman has no room for sentimentality of any kind and when it comes to maintaining his greatest secret.

_"Gotta dig. Dig… dig your way out."_

All the training that he had received since he was but a much younger boy, that part of him that quells panic and pushes to survive. Batman had three sensors placed in the coffin. Unfortunately for all they were designed to go off if someone broke in… not if someone broke out. Unbeknownst to the heroes, Jason Todd has risen back from the grave.

* * *

AN: Next time on the final part of Requiem, it will take place one year after Invasion where everyone will learn the truth about Jason's death.


	15. Requiem Part 3: The Truth

**Disclaimer: The following written stories contents do not belong to me. Batman & Young Justice is owned by DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

**The final chapter of the Requiem arc. This chapter was inspired by cerealkiller78's story "A Strange Spirit Journey" which also features only one OC of my creation, the Observer. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nightwing's POV:

Wow, it's been a year since the Reach Invasion, but today marks the third anniversary in Jason's demise. All team members, past and present, and all League members come up to his memorial in the Watchtower and remember him. It's been so long since he called me Rachel, that no one seems to talk about him anymore. Truth be told, when anyone does bring up his name, it's usually the negative things about him and that he seems to have been reduced to a cautionary tale of what happens when you disobey your mentor. It's sad knowing that I also have contributed that as well.

* * *

Third Person POV:

_Nightwing: "Jason was a good person, a good Robin. I'm sure a lot of you agree or disagree on that but it's what I know to be true."_

_Batgirl: "He had a lot of anger with him, but he was definitely one of the best people I've known."_

_Lagoon Boy: "If you can account the fact that he was one of the harshest person to know."_

_Tempest: "That is true. He was rather short-tempered."_

_Robin: "You know, that's not fair for you two to decide. The truth is, no one even mentions Jason's time as Robin because the subject is too taboo. Is it really that easy for you all to disregard all the good things he has done?"_

_Arsenal: "He is right though. Based on what Red Arrow & GA told me, aside from his _**[RA]**_ wife, Jason was the biggest contributor to finding me during those eight years. What gives you the right to judge him that poorly?!"_

Everyone remains silent after Tim & Arsenal defend Jason. Unfortunately the criticism begins again with the League.

_Wonder Woman: "Whatever your feelings are, it doesn't change the fact that Jason's own actions brought his own consequences. It is still debated that he may have a killed a human being."_

_Black Canary(annoyed): "It still sounds like you are still overlooking his journal entries. He even states that he didn't push him."_

_Aquaman: "It also states that he didn't bother to save the diplomat either. No matter what heinous act that man committed, Robin chose to let him perish. That is not what a hero is supposed to do."_

_Batman: "ENOUGH! Whatever positive or negative things any of you have to say about Jason, it is no further debate that Jason's impulsiveness, recklessness and disregard for authority got him and his mother killed."_

_Unknown voice: "If only you knew how wrong you truly were."_

A dark smoke begins to gather within the space station. It then forms into two beings: One familiar & a new character.

_Batman: "The Phantom Stranger."_

_Phantom Stranger: "Yes and this is my colleague, the Observer. He has seen anything and everything that has happened in the world."_

_Observer: "That is correct and the reason of my being here is quite simple."_

_Nightwing: "And that would be?"_

_Observer: "To reprimand you for desecrating the memory of the boy by showing you the true events of that dreadful day."_

_Guy Gardner: "We already know what happened. Jason disobeyed Batman's orders and went after the Joker himself."_

_Phantom Stranger: "Yet, none of you were truly there. How are you all so sure that Jason confronted the Joker in that warehouse without a second thought? Without secondary evidence, how could you come at that conclusion?"_

_Artemis: "Wasn't that evidence enough?" _

_Observer: "No, you all must see the truth of that day."_

A mist covers the entire memorial room and once it clears, every hero sees the outside of the warehouse with Batman & Jason.

_Observer: "While we are here, there will be a few moments where I will allow you to hear Jason's thoughts."_

* * *

_Batman: You stay here and keep an eye on that warehouse until I return. Take no action until I get back! I repeat no action! Just for once, please listen to me, Jason! Don't tangle with the Joker alone! Wait for me to get back, please!_

_Jason: Sorry Bruce, but that's my mother in there with that crazed lunatic._

* * *

_Batman: "I can't believe Jason just showed her his suit. What was he thinking?"_

_Nightwing: "Bruce, shut up! We need to see this."_

They watch as Jason and his mother walk into the warehouse. As they phase through the building, the light come on to see the Joker and to their horror, they see Sheila point a gun at her own son.

_Batgirl: "What the hell is she doing?"_

* * *

_Jason: What's going on? You said-_

_Sheila: I lied! You see, aside from Joker using these medical supplies for his joker venom, I've been dipping into the medical funds myself. I can't afford for you to be stirring up trouble. If you were to apprehend the joker, the ensuing investigation would uncover my embezzling. Sorry kid but you chose the wrong person to trust._ **[She turns to the Joker and asks:] **_What should we do with him?_

_Joker: Something I've wanted to do for a long time._

* * *

_Nightwing: "He never attempted to battle the Joker, she lied to him. She betrayed him."_

A new found hatred was born into everyone seeing that someone like her could just betray their own child. They then watch with angst as Jason tries to fight back. Everyone starts tearing up or cringing at the blows.

* * *

_Joker: _**[Hits Jason with the crowbar]**_ Wow. That looked like it really hurt. _**[Hits him again]**_ Now hold on, that looked like it hurt a lot more. So lets' try to clear this up, okay pumpkin? What hurts more: _**[Hits him twice]**_ A or B?_** [Hits him with swings of opposite direction]**_ Forehand? Or backhand?_** [Picks the boys head up]**_ A little louder lamb chop, I think you have a collapsed lung; that always impedes the oratory. _**[Jason spits in the Joker's face.] [Infuriated, Joker slams Jason's head to the ground.]** _Now that was rude; the first Boy Blunder had some manners. _**[Jason gives a devilish smile to the man.]**_ I suppose I'm going to have to teach you a lesson so you can better follow in his footsteps._ **[Joker ponders for a moment.]** _Nah. I'm just gonna keep beating you with this crowbar. _**[Proceeds to continue beating him]**

* * *

In vain, Batman tries to assault the vision of Joker beating his son with that crowbar. Even more sickening, they see Sheila disregarding the entire event, not even caring. Donna & Barbara, also in vain, try to attack Sheila for not stopping this mayhem. Once the battering ends, they see Joker betray Sheila as well as he delivers the same line she told Jason; karmic payback is the assumption.

* * *

_Joker: Ah, that was fun. I did make a mess though. _**[Laughs evilly] **

_Sheila: But what will Batman do once he finds out what you did to him? _**[Points at Jason]**

_Joker: You are right, he is a vengeful one, ol Batsy. I guess this means I'll have to eradicate all evidence of my being here. Boys!_

The Joker's group grabs hold of Sheila and begins to tie her to one of the support beams.

_Sheila: What are you doing? We had a deal! Me handing you my kid and me getting away free._

_Joker: That was the idea, but you chose to stick around for this live motion picture? And who's to say that if I did let you go, you wouldn't go telling Batman of what I did to Bird Boy #2? Sorry my dear, but you chose the wrong person to trust in._

_Goon #1: What now, boss?_

_Joker: Simple my dear employee, we leave lovely Sheila right next to the bomb. It is rather fortunate I always prepare a bomb everywhere I go._** [He looks down at the shattered boy of a Robin] **_Okay kiddo, I gotta go. It's been fun though, right? Well, maybe a smidge more fun for me than you. I'm just guessing since you've decided to stay awful quiet down there. Anyway, be a good boy, finish your homework, and be in bed by nine. Oh, and tell the big man I said… "hello". _**[Joker cackles as he leaves]**

* * *

Once the Joker leaves they all see the damaged boy attempting to save the woman who betrayed him. They all know now that he did an admirable deed than trying to save himself. Once they look at his face looking at the timer, they hear his last thoughts as the explosion happens.

* * *

To call her mom would be an insult to me. It seems that my true parents were the ones who adopted me, Catherine and Bruce and it took this to realize that. Sheila begins to run for the door, trying to open it. Once she realizes that there is no way out, she begs for help, all the while telling me to disarm the bomb. I'm too broken for that. Once I see the timer hit the last ten seconds, I know one thing: Bruce is coming for me but he won't make it in time. It's true what they say, your life flashes back to the point you're about to die. I see all the people I care about: Alfred, Barbara, Dick, Catherine, Donna, the Team, and Bruce.

_"I'm sorry, fa-"_

* * *

The memory ends and everyone is back in the memorial room. One realization was in everyone's heads: Jason did not seek his death, he wasn't attempting to fight or find the Joker in that warehouse. He was betrayed by that horrible woman. All negative things they had to say about him were erased from their minds. He died as he was: a hero.

_Observer: "You cannot keep blaming Jason for his own death."_

_Batman(depressed): "I know that now, but he still should have listened to me. Why did he choose her over me?"_

_Nightwing(tears streaming down his eyes): "Bruce, you know the reason."_

_Donna: "We didn't give him much choice, we turned our backs on him; we abandoned him when he really needed us."_

_Phantom Stranger: "All of you, place yourselves in Jason's shoes. If it was one of your parents, wouldn't you trust them?"_

* * *

Everyone had the same look on their face as the answer came out: yes. Thus the lesson was learned and the Observer and Stranger departed the space station. One question continued to plague the Stranger's mind as he asked:  
_Phantom Stranger: "Why didn't you tell them that Jason has been revived?"_

_Observer: "Why didn't you? Besides, they will know soon enough."_

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will mark the return of Jason's POV and will follow both Red Hood: Lost Days and mentions of the All-Caste. Remember read AND review as I love to read your feedback.**


	16. The Lost Days

**Disclaimer: The following written stories contents do not belong to me. Batman & Young Justice is owned by DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

**In the original issue, Ra's was against Jason's revival and Talia's "betrayal", believing him to be a curse unleashed in the world. In this fic, Ra's will act as one of Jason's teachers. Besides based of the title, you know what story is being retold. Quick note: Judd Winick is the only person to successfully write Jason Todd in mainstream comics. Enjoy!**

* * *

Entry #11:

Wow, it's been a long time since I had cataloged the current events that are going on in my life; three years to be exact. Truth be told, due to all the trauma that I suffered in Ethiopia and then crawling out of my own grave, I expected there to be a gap in my memories. For a while it had been. The only real memory I have had since coming back literally was crawling out of my grave. After that, I was in a coma for about a year, recovering from Joker's attack. Once I had got out, I wandered around Gotham for two more years in a semi-autistic state. I wasn't in control of my actions, yet I was somewhat aware of what was happening to me. I lived based off of instinct and muscle-memory as my mind was catatonic; meaning I was basically a brain-dead zombie. I am not sure how this all happened, but one of Talia's henchman was able to recognize me and she sent for me to be delivered to her.

Once I was sent to Ra's Al Ghul's palace, he was initially astonished about my revival and once he took a look in me, he decided for the best treatment: the Lazarus Pit. Talia escorted to the chamber and under Ra's view, she pushed me into the pit. It has been stated that those on the brink of death that emerge from the pit goes through temporary insanity, however since I was brain damaged beforehand and not dead, I substituted insanity for a clear mind and a new white streak in my hair. Leaving the pit allowed me to think for myself again and now I was in control of my actions. I don't like owing anybody favors but it seems that I have a life debt to the Al Ghul family.

Moments later, I remembered what had happened that put me in grave: the Joker. I had asked Talia what has happened to Gotham, Batman and the Joker. She & her father had sent me to a town outside of Gotham, telling me to search the truth for myself and not to return to Wayne Manor. One thing bothered that Talia said: I had not been avenged. I did as they told me and once I found the truth, words could not describe the multitude of emotions I was feeling. The Joker was STILL ALIVE and BATMAN did **nothing** to avenge me; it took them a while but all they did was put him in the same padded cell in Arkham. Why did I die for nothing and yet he is still allowed to breathe air to this day? Sadness and despair would have to wait because at this moment, I was filled with anger, hatred & rage.

Instead of taking my rightful revenge against the demented clown, I decided that I would kill the man who was supposed to have loved me; obviously I didn't matter enough as Robin or as Bruce Wayne's adopted son. I shadowed Bruce's activities in Gotham and once the moment had struck, I planted false evidence of an arms deal that Batman would follow. Besides, knowing him he would place the Bat-mobile in a deserted alley far away from the crime scene, I planted a bomb underneath the car; it may have been a few years, but I still know the vehicle like the back of my hand. Still fueled by rage, I waited and waited for Bruce to come back and once he arrived, I was all set to press the detonator. I was all set to end the Bat's life but then clarity came to me: I could kill the Dark Knight, but no one would now it was me, he wouldn't know that I was back. So for tonight, Bruce's life was spared.

I returned to Ra's & Talia to explain to them that I needed to face Batman when the time was right and that I needed the proper training that they could only provide; they whole-heartedly agreed. Due to some events that transpired during my time away, Talia explained that they would keep me as a secret from the Justice League and the Light. It seems there is some lack of trust or bad blood between some members. For the next three years I had received several styles of training. I was both a member of Ra's League of Shadows & Talia's ancient warrior monk group called the All-Caste. Once I completed my training, I was sent all over the world, similar to Bruce's training to become the Batman. In my travels I was taught the usage of firearms, specifically sniper-training and the usage of poisons. My first martial arts teacher outside of Ducra & the Al Ghul's, was a German assassin named Egon. Because of Bruce's training, I was taught to defend and disarm; Egon has taught me further how to maim and kill and brought a brutality out of me that I enjoyed. However once my training with him was about to complete, I noticed there was something that Egon was keeping secret; it wasn't my business but something told me that he wasn't a good person. My instincts were correct: Egon and his thugs turned out to be in a child-slave operation. Even when I came back to life, there is still scum on this Earth; I was just never in the area until now. I had freed the children and sent them to nearest embassy then I killed Egon.

From that point, every other teacher I learned from suffered the same fate and they all had it coming. Each of these masters was monsters: the surveillance expert was a pedophile, the close combat expert planned to murder her own family, and mercenaries I worked with were responsible for crimes in Africa. I realize that I will work with others despite their views on life but there is still a line that I was willing to overlook. Soon, Talia would inform me about a new Robin, some kid named Tim Drake. At first it didn't bother me, but once I was told that he was considered by both the League and Team a better Robin than me, in a private moment I was in a new despair. Even if I had quit, Robin belonged to me and it died alongside me, no one else should sacrifice their lives for Bruce; he'll just ruin this kid's life as he did mine.

Later on, Ra's informed me that the Joker had escaped from Arkham (not to my surprise) and was headed to a deal that would recreate one of his earlier crimes, involving Gotham's water supply and his venom. He told me that the Light had wanted him gone and could think of the perfect person to eliminate him; I accepted. I wasn't too sure I was ready to face him but my desire for revenge overshadowed my doubts. Once I found the location of the meeting, I got his gang out of my way and dragged him into an abandoned gas station. Once there, I had gotten revenge for the beating he gave me with my own crowbar: poetic-"justice" I guess. When I became satisfied, I doused him in gasoline, flicked the lighter and was ready to send this demon back to hell. I wanted to finish this, but something in my soul told me that something was missing and that I couldn't finish this and I knew why.

Ra's & Talia, curious of my decision, questioned me, wondering why I didn't end the Joker. I explained to them that one day I will kill the Joker and that the only reason I chose the future was because of Batman. The reason was not me following his bullshit no-kill policy; it's that all the players weren't there because at the end of the day all three of us (Bruce, Joker, myself) are needed. I have to know why Bruce couldn't do what should have been done even before my death. Ra's had accepted my reasoning and departed and Talia questioned me if I would still kill Bruce, her beloved. Until we all meet, my answer was unknown but I knew that she sent me away those 3 years to distract me from Gotham. That night, I got a "gift" from Bruce's _beloved_.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will feature the a segment from the last issue of Red Hood: The Lost Days, Hush. It will also include a scene from Batman: the Brave and the Bold, you know the third successful Batman show on Cartoon Network. Cause we all know there is no need for a fourth one that will be shown in the next few weeks. We do however need a third season of Young Justice and a second season of Green Lantern. Enough of me rambling, next on time Crossroads of Destiny.**


	17. Crossroads of Destiny

**Disclaimer: The following written stories contents do not belong to me. Batman & Young Justice is owned by DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

**Yes this name of this chapter is also named after the season 2 finale of Avatar: The Last Airbender. That is just pure coincidence. The Observer makes another appearance but with a different ghost-human being. Check the author's note at the end of the chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

Entry #12:

Before my new campaign in Gotham was to begin, Talia had informed me of a new villain, Hush. Apparently, he was one of Bruce's friends when they were kids, though it turned out he had psychopathic & family murder tendencies. She had told me that she had set up a meeting between the two of us; this is perfect, it will be a good test run for when I truly return to Gotham. Soon enough we would meet and that there was some information that he had retrieved from the Riddler.

* * *

_Jason: "You want to get into Batman, you want inside his head? I can get you that."_

_Hush: "And what is all this "insight" going to cost me?"_

_Jason: "As I said. Nothing, but when the time comes… I'll want to face him in person. I'll want your help with that."_

_Hush: "Fair enough. But I have intel of my own. I was hoping you might shed some light on the validity of it. The Riddler claims he's solved the mystery of Batman's identity. He claims… that he's Bruce Wayne. So, to begin let me ask you… is that true?_

I really have nothing to lose with revealing Batman's identity. I was no longer his sidekick or his pawn. So with confidence:

_Jason: "Yes. Bruce Wayne is Batman."_

_Hush: "Can you prove that?"_

_Jason: "Many times over."_

* * *

So while I disguised myself as Hush at Gotham cemetery, the real Thomas Elliot had toyed with Batman, Catwoman, and surprisingly my replacement as Robin, Tim Drake. Once Elliot had lured the three of them, I was able to get the drop on the pretender; seriously this guy is competent enough to wear the mantle? This was the first time I had seen Bruce in 5 years and I was able to apply psychological warfare with him; with everything that had happened, he should continue to be feeling guilty. We had a battle that was in my favor, due to the distractions playing in his head. I blamed him for leaving in the Joker's hands and letting children in his war on crime; the former I truly believed to be said and the latter was for my amusement. He then stabbed me in the leg and I made my departure to switch with Clayface. Once Bruce had Clayface beaten, it appears that his expression towards the false me was not the result that I expected.

_Clayface: …I only wanted to be loved, Batman._

_Batman: "That was the mistake you made. Even in the end… Jason knew how much I loved him."_

There was no look of remorse or regret on his face, which truly irritated me; he then deludes himself by saying that I knew how much he loved me. Funny that those words were never said out loud between us. Even he knows that we never allowed ourselves to be that close. I said it before and I'll say it again: I'm no one's son. A week later, I was all set to begin when a mysterious fog entered the room. I was graced with the presence of two individuals, neither that I had met or recognized.

* * *

_Jason: "Who are you?"_

_Spectre: " I am a being known as the Spectre and the person beside me is the wathchful guardian of the world, the Observer."_

_Jason: "Introductions aside, why are the two of you here? What do you want from me?"_

_Observer: "There is nothing we need of you, Mister Todd. We are only here to guide you to your destiny."_

_Spectre: "We know of your upcoming crusade against Batman & the Joker, we come here to offer a helping hand._

_Jason: "Meaning?"_

_Observer: "As of now, you are about to reach the crossroad to your destiny and you have without-a-doubt earned your right to obtain vengeance against the Joker. _

_Jason: "I will kill the Joker! Just get to the point!"_

_Spectre: "We are here to show you a vision of the past. The Batman once had this opportunity when he confronted the man who murdered his family."_

_Observer: After we have shown you this event, we will ask you of your decision regarding your future."_

* * *

The room begins to shroud in darkness and soon the appearance changes to a warehouse, where an arms dealer seeks to display a new arsenal of weapons to be used against the Dark Knight. Speak of the devil, Batman crashed through the ceiling and dispatches of Gotham's criminals and henchman before targeting the hitman, Joe Chill.

_Batman: "Joe Chill. You are the slinking coward that murdered Thomas and Martha Wayne."_

_Chill (terrified): "That was a lifetime ago!"_

_Batman (initiating the infamous Bat-glare): Yes… My lifetime! You took them without mercy or regret, and in cold blood, Chill!"_

_Chill: "H-how would you know this? How could you possibly?"_

_Batman: "I know because I watched it happen! I know because I am the son of the man you murdered!_

**Batman lifts off his mask, revealing his identity to the man who ruined his life.**

_Batman: "I am Bruce Wayne!"_

_Chill: "…No… Oh, no!"_

**Chill tries to fire his rifle at Bruce, but the Bat kicks the rifle out of Chill's hand and beats the man in a way he hasn't shown to his worser enemies. He has Chill in his hands.**

_Phantom Stranger [concerning Joe Chill]: "He is beaten. Let your devotion to justice temper your rage."_

_Spectre: "He took your parents, ruined your life. Fulfill your destiny. Become what you have trained to be, an agent of vengeance. He knows who you are, if this man lives, Batman dies._

_Bruce Wayne: "Batman may die… but Bruce Wayne? Never."_

**Jason sees that Bruce has forgone revenge, not understanding why Chill was about to escape. He would then see what would occur next. In a panic state, Joe Chill would run to his clients.**

_Chill: "Guys! You've got to help me! Way back I whacked a guy for a job, and now… that guy's son is back for revenge! That guy's son… is Batman!"_

**I would then hear the devil's laugh, why my nightmares never cease to end. The monster who I will kill soon enough, the Joker.**

_Chill: "What's funny?"_

_Joker: "You're saying we owe Batman's existence to you? That's killer!"_

_Poison Ivy: "So it's your fault Batman's always on our backs!"_

**The villains start to crowd Chill, intending to punish him for creating the Batman.**

_Chill: "No, guys! Wait!"_

**For a while Joe Chill is experiencing a beating way worse than Bruce Wayne had given him. Batman steps in and Joker decides to use the new plasma rifle to fire at his incorruptible doppelgänger. He misses and shoots the main support beam, which causes the warehouse to collapse. Everyone but Chill is able to escape; Batman digs his parent's killer from under the rubble and listens to Chill's last words.**

_Chill [dying]: "Funny… because I started you off as Batman, those other thugs made me pay. Yeah… I-I guess you got me after all._

* * *

The vision of the past ends and I was brought back to the safe house provided by Ra's. I then reflect on the new information learned and then face the Spectre and Observer.

_Observer: "There young man, you have seen your mentor in a similar ordeal you are about to partake in. What is your decision?"_

_Spectre: "Will you follow your adopted father's path of justice or become what he should have been, an agent of vengeance?"_

_Jason: "Seeing how Bruce handled the situation, I can see what he would want me to choose. He had the opportunity to avenge his parents; he didn't take it and allowed karma to end Joe Chill's life."_

I give them the strongest look of determination, there is no sense of doubt of what I am about to say:

_Jason: "Despite the similarities we share, I am nothing like Bruce! I'm not looking for redemption for him, the Joker murdered me and Bruce let him get away with it. While he let the universe dictate his life, I'm taking control of my fate. The Joker will die at my hand and if Bruce gets in my way, depending on the answer he gives me, he will either live or die. This is who I am!"_

_Spectre [malevolent smile]: "Very good choice indeed Jason Todd. Very good choice in deed."_

_Jason: "Wait! Before you leave, I have to know."_

_Observer: "What do you wish to know?"_

_Jason: "Spectre said you see everything in the world. My question is: how did I come back?"_

_Observer: "During the Reach invasion, once their forces were neutralized, the Team found one last plan to destroy the earth. A magnetic field disruptor created by the Reach. Their machine in the North Pole went chrysalis and during the reversal that caused the cease of existence in Wally West, some of the energy created a ripple effect, sending the energy across time to your grave. One year after your death, your body was reanimated."_

_Jason: "Complicated, but it makes sense. Thank you."_

After the spirits leave, Talia & her father arrive.

_Ra's: "I see your spiritual journey has ended. I trust you are clear of your future intentions?"_

_Jason: "Yes. I'm ready to begin. The Joker will meet his end and Batman will give me the answer that I need to move on. His answer will also decide whether he continues to live or not."_

Satisfied with my answer, Talia presents with two gifts: a replica of her father's kris blade that has a stronger metal alloy and a red helmet that shall define my new identity.

_Talia: "Go on Jason. Become the Batman that Gotham truly deserves and punish the man who has caused your suffering."_

_Jason: "Thank you, Great One! And thank you Leviathan!"_

* * *

Once I departed the palace, the Demon's head provides me a fortune to fund my new operation. I also make a few investments in Lex Corp & Wayne Enterprises to make sure I have a suitable back-up of funds. Once I come back from an undisclosed location, I begin my plan to end the clown's life. I realize that just going to Arkham and killing him won't solve anything, I don't want a repeat of what happened last time. For this plan to succeed I will need to employ Ra's theatricality; I needed to make the Joker feel in charge after he gets out of Arkham and targets me. Who among Gotham will be my pawn? The perfect candidate shows Black Mask, the number 1 crime boss in Gotham. I learned that a botched operation caused by my replacement's temporary Robin landed him in power and he proceeded to torture her for information. This just gave me a new reason to target him; once I control all crime in Gotham, depending on my mood I might kill him as well. No kid, vigilante or not, will suffer at the hands of these mad men anymore. Gotham, get ready! A former but new vigilante is arriving, ready to end the life of Gotham's nightmare, one who isn't afraid to cross the obligatory line, one who isn't afraid of killing. From this point on, the Red Hood takes control.

* * *

**AN: Yes, Jason refers to Ra's and Talia as their nicknames in the show and comic, out of respect. Now for the question; Should I include Damian Wayne in this story,** **more specifically in the next arc? I want to but I have no idea how to write him. If someone does, PM me for this collaboration. Otherwise Tim will stay as Robin. ****Also, what was the stated undisclosed location? Try to guess because it does have meaning later on.** Next up is Under the Red Hood. I can't wait to write this.


	18. Red Hood Begins

**Disclaimer: The following written stories contents do not belong to me. Batman & Young Justice is owned by DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

**Here it is, the beginning of Under the Red Hood. This chapter also contains mentions of married OTP of my choosing including the return of a certain someone.**

* * *

Gotham City April 25, 2020

I return to Gotham to start my campaign in my new identity, Red Hood. So far I have taken over areas controlled by Black Mask and interrupting any shipments he is to be receiving soon. I also have started to reduce crime, and in my opinion, in a more effective way than Bruce's philosophy. I haven't met up with any of the others yet and that has been a stroke of luck. Despite Gotham being under Batman's authority, I do realize the possibility of members of the League and Team, with Bruce's permission to operate in Gotham.

I look through the files on new and current members of the Justice League and Team. Some have graduated to the League and others have gone to temporary-to-permanent hiatus from crime-fighting. I learn that Bruce has taken in new members in "his" family: Cassandra Cain as Black Bat and Stephanie Brown as Spoiler; both girls have served as Batgirl since Barbara has retired the mantle and returned to her status as Oracle. I also know both girls are members of the Team, including newcomers like Static (Virgil Hawkins), Ravager (Rose Wilson: Deathstroke's daughter), Speedy (Mia Dearden: Green Arrow's recent sidekick and Artemis's successor), Connor Hawke (Green Arrow's son, not with Black Canary), Zatara (Zatanna's cousin), Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes), Kid Flash (Bart Allen: Wally's cousin, successor, and The Flash's grandson from the future), Wonder Girl (Donna's successor) and Arsenal (the original Speedy).I also found out the events that happened after my death: Joker, Brainiac & Kylstar's attack, the Kroloteans, The Reach Invasion.

For some reason the files included marriages within some members: Dick & Barbara with a daughter Mary, Wally & Artemis with twins Iris & Jai, M'Gann & Conner, Clone-Roy and Jade (Cheshire) with a daughter Lian, Dinah & Oliver, and surprisingly Bruce and Selina. Wow a lot of love has happened during six-year absence. Congratulations to them.

Anyway, after days of immersing control of Black Mask's drug & weapons operation, I set up a meeting with BM's former operatives, top dealers before Sionis's control.

* * *

_Freddie: "The hell you say? You didn't set this up, then whose party is this?"_

_Leon: "I thought it was Gambol who already rolled over for the Black Mask and I figured you would have asked us in."_

_Gambol: "Roll over? The Mask whipped six of my crew in a month. Six! Some of my best people."_

_Freddie: "Then you set up this meeting?"_

_Gambol: "Nah, I thought it was Chechen."_

_Chechen: "Wasn't my meet."_

_Leon: "The hell with this, I'm going. You brain donors want to hang around-"_

_Red Hood: "Sit down Freddy, it's my meeting."_

_Chechen/Freddie/Gambol: "It's him! / Batman? / We didn't do nothing!"_

_Red Hood: "Well we all know that's a lie."_

_Chechen/Freddie: "Who the hell are you?! / Smoke him!"_

All those idiots tried to open fire but lucky me I have a rifle that shuts them up after a few shots.

_Red Hood: "I said SIT DOWN!"_

_Leon: "You wanna die?! There's easier ways to kill yourself."_

_Red Hood: "Yeah, like yelling at the guy holding the AK-47. Now listen to me you drug-pedaling scumbags, I will be running the drug trade from now on. You eight are the most prosperous street dealers in Gotham and I'm offering you morons a deal. You go about your business as usual but kick up forty percent to me; that's a much sweeter deal than the one's Black Mask is leaving you. In return you will have total protection from both Black Mask and Batman. But you stay away from kids in school yards. No dealing to children, got it? If you do, you're dead!"_

_Bobo: "Okay crazy man, this is all very generous. But why in the hell should we listen to you?"_

I'm glad he asked the question; I throw the duffel bag I carried with me and once each of the lords open they are in for a surprise. Some of them throw up from what's inside.

_Red Hood: "Those are the heads from all of your lieutenants. That only took me two hours; you wanna what I can get done in a single night? Make no mistake. I'm not asking you to cut in with me, I'm telling you!"_

* * *

After firing a few more shots scaring the shit out of these fools, a few hours later I stumble upon a DarK Knight and ex-Circus Boy Wonder fighting what looks to be another AMAZO. Once they take care of the pathetic android, they interrogate three of my agents. Too bad they had to be stoolies and say my identity, so to reintroduce myself to my former family, with my trusty sniper-rifle I end my employees' lives. A big chase scene occurs and I lead the Bat to his first greatest mistake, ACE chemical plants. As he seems to be reliving that event, I snap him back to reality.

_Red Hood: "Hard to forget that night, huh? In a way, Batman, this was the site of your first great failure. Maybe even your greatest, but surely not your last, right? Ah memories."_

Shooting up the getaway causes an explosion to one of the canisters, this may lead to more resulting in the obliteration of this facility. I just love explosions.

* * *

**Next chapter will focus more on Batman & the Team trying to find out who he is. Will probably be uploaded tomorrow.**


	19. Chasing the Hood

**Disclaimer: The following written stories contents do not belong to me. Batman & Young Justice is owned by DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

* * *

After the initial "meeting" with this new hood, Batman & Nightwing return to the Bat-cave, intercepting Oracle & Catwoman in conversation.

_Nightwing: "This bit of intel is what brought us into town; good thing I always have perfect timing. Take a look at this. Oracle was able to pick up a satellite picture of this guy. He has some serious moves"_

_Catwoman: "The Red Hood?"_

_Batman: "Yes, there have many who have tried to take the mantle, but this one seems legit."_

_Oracle: "Unfortunately, it bears a resemblance to the original."_

_Batman: "Yet its' not his MO. Since he has come to town, drug-trafficking has increased yet crime has gone down."_

_Alfred: "Indeed it is. Master Bruce has almost gotten three hours sleep in the last two days. True bus-mans' holiday._

_Catwoman (smiling at Alfred): "It is a bit of a conundrum; one hand he's eliminating one-act of crime and yet encouraging another."_

_Nightwing: "But the original is locked up, I mean a lot locked up. Should we check on him?" _

To his disappointment, without a single word uttered, the Bat & the Cat make their way to the Batmobile for departure.

_Nightwing: "Wow, now you get your wife to start doing your bad habits. Just once, could you please say let's get in the car?!"_

* * *

The trio makes their way to Arkham Asylum and meets up with Police Commissioner James Gordon to interrogate the original Red Hood. The man who Batman accidentally created and became the major thorn in his life. The man who is currently in a straight jacket for his own protection.

_Joker: "You're all looking good. Been working out? You could probably use a little more sun... then again, who am I to talk?_

_Batman: "He's calling himself the Red Hood. What do you know about this?"_

_Joker: "That he has horrible taste! Everyone knows when I wore that number, it was classy – more flashy maître d' than motorcycle fetish. Oh these kids today, they grow up so fast…_

_Catwoman: "As usual, your terrible jokes leave you with no laughing witnesses. Can't believe Harley still wants to be with you."_

_Nightwing: "If you're behind this in any way, we will find out. You're not…"_

_Joker: "Oh, Bird Boy, you really are so much less fun now. Look at you in front of you ole Uncle J, all grown up and in your big boy pants. Still, better off than your replacement, right? Even tougher making with the yucks when you're worm food…"_

The mere mention of Jason, the fallen son and brother, tenses them. With the Joker's savage jest at commentating his work and what he did causes Batman to throw him against the wall and choke his throat. At first everyone didn't matter, but Commissioner Gordon has to restrain Batman because this was only to determine if the demented clown has been involved.

_Joker (with a fiendish smile): "You gonna do it this time? Or are you gonna put me in another body cast for six months."_

_Commissioner Gordon: "Batman, let him go."_

_Joker: "So disappointing. But, back to the matter at hand: this new Hoodie. You all know: Do you really think I would stir up so much trouble and not make sure you knew it was me?" [laughs maniacally]_

The three heroes leave the cell with stern looks on their faces. On one hand it was bittersweet knowing he wasn't responsible but on the other hand, they know he isn't responsible in training another person in his descent to madness. Before the commissioner could leave, the Clown Prince of Crime had this to say:

_Joker: So Jimmy-boy, I got to know. How is your daughter doing these days?"_

* * *

Once they return to the cave, Batman & Oracle listen in to a meeting the Black Mask is currently having, hearing the outrage of how much territory he keeps losing to the Red Hood and plans on a weapons shipment to be delivered on a relocated area with double security. Unbeknownst to the three of them, the Red Hood has also planted tracer in the Mask's office and arrives earlier than Batman anticipated.

At the drop-off, a group of Black Mask employees covered in hooded jackets wait for the helicopter to descend. One of them heads towards the aircraft to the pilots confusion.

_Pilot #1: "Why are they all just standing there?"_

_Pilot #2: "I know, we were only told to stay on the ground for six minutes."_

The covered man enters inside the copter and points a gun to them, revealing himself.

_Red Hood: "That's okay. I won't be staying that long."_

* * *

Red Hood POV:

After I rough up the two pilots and throw them to their tied-up clients, I am prepared to leave. Unfortunately my escape is thwarted by Batman, his wife, son and new daughter. The EMP rocket Nightwing shoots at helicopter jams the controls for me to ascend.

_Red Hood: Man, I almost thought you wouldn't show!_

_Nightwing:" You know why it is always fun hanging out with you: the toys you bring."_

_Catwoman: "Those aren't the only toys he likes to play with, just so you know."_

_Batman: "Stay sharp, both of you. This isn't over yet."_

_Red Hood: You wanna dance? Lets' dance!_

I begin to tilt the plane towards the edge of the building where it will fall towards the Narrows. While Bruce starts to catch the falling plane, Dick, Selina, and Cassandra start using a staple gun to keep the line in place. Once they secured the plane, the big chase begins with the five of us jumping from buildings and construction sites.

* * *

Batman's POV:

_Nightwing: "He's good."_

_Batman: "Yes, he's very theatrical."_

We continue to chase after him after the blimp shootout. I turn on the video and audio component in my cowl and I toss one of my grappling wires as he made his jump and just before it went taut, he was able to cut himself free.

_Catwoman: "Wow, he's very good."_

I found it to be impressive as well. We continued on the chase until he landed outside one of Gotham metro train stations.

_Nightwing: "Quite an entrance."_

_Batman: "Nothing we haven't seen or done before."_

_Catwoman: "Ain't that the truth."_

We land inside the station in the same manner. As we looked around I saw a bomb preparing to detonate and warn everybody to move. After the explosion we crash on the tracks. As a train is about to enter, Selina and I grab on to Dick & Cassandra and evacuate them to higher ground as Red Hood, with a motorcycle, makes his departure, covered by the train.

_Red Hood: "You haven't lost your touch, *****!"_

* * *

Wayne Manor: The Bat-cave April 27, 2020 3:25 A.M. EDT

As the Bat-Family recuperate from their injuries, Tim & Stephanie enter the cave to discuss the night events. They walk in to see Dick continue to be impressed by the criminal, Red Hood.

_Stephanie: "We heard you guys had an eventful night. Is this new Hood that good?"_

_Dick: "He is; he's got some moves, huh? And as much as I hate to belabor a point…"_

_Alfred: "And still that is often what you do, Master Richard."_

_Dick: "I'm chatty. It's part of my charm. Barbara can attest to that."_

_Barbara (smiling and sarcastically): "I've been regretting that every day."_

_Dick: "I'm just saying he's got skills, he's been trained." _Looking at the monitor "_Like that: he sliced that cable off his leg before it went taut. That has to be practiced and learned. Nobody we know can do that."_

_Tim: "There's also the knife. How many knives do we know that could cut Bruce's lines?"_

_Selina: "Even with my years against you all, there hasn't been a single metal I've used to escape one your traps."_

_Barbara: "There's one more thing we need to figure out: what did he say to you at the train station?"_

_Bruce: "Pull up the video."_

Everyone present could hear what he was saying except the last word because of the train. Once Barbara reduced the trains' audio, we were able to hear the last word.

_Red Hood: "You haven't lost your touch, Bruce!"_

Everybody had wide eyes after hearing the Hood say Batman's name. It's clear that whoever this Red Hood person is, he not only knows Bruce's identity, he might know everyone else's as well. Who is he?

* * *

**Next chapter, Jason will incapacitate some team members in Nightwing's Bludhaven warehouse and battle his replacement. Followed by the Fearsome Hand of Four.**


	20. Red Hood's Gauntlet Match

**Disclaimer: The following written stories contents do not belong to me. Batman & Young Justice is owned by DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

**Huh, nearing the end of this arc. This chapter includes dialog not only from the movie but from pre-52 Teen Titans Volume issue 29, where Jason and Tim have their first of many fights. It also includes the Fearsome Hand of Four and one character returning to a mantle for one night or chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Entry #14:

After the big chase around Gotham, I get into contact with Ra's. I plan on visiting my replacement Tim Drake soon and for that I will need a telepath. Ra's was able to get Queen Bee's puppet, Psimon, to work with me, but he won't be needed until after the encounter. I learned that while I was away, the Cave at Happy Harbor was destroyed during the Reach Invasion by Aqualad, who was undercover at the time; I always knew and said that Kaldur was the best actor. So they changed base of operations to Nightwing's warehouse in Bludhaven for the remainder of the Invasion until graduating to work at the watchtower. To this day, Dick has kept it and the Team uses it occasionally and that will be the perfect battleground. Once I arrive in Bludhaven, I use my helmet to scan for anyone present and there are at least six people here. As soon as I snuck in, individually I incapacitated everyone there, including Wally's cousin who said he was "feeling the mode"; I don't know what that means. Before Wonder Girl was knocked down, she sent a message to Robin about an intruder and he quickly Zeta'd to this location. Once he arrived, I shut down all electronics and comms in the area; this is between me and him.

* * *

_Robin arrives inside the warehouse and hears the computer:_

_Computer: "Warning: Zeta beam transportation and other electronics shut down due to-"_

_Robin: "All right, show yourself you coward!"_

_Red Hood: "It's about time you showed up. But just so you know, I was here first."_

_Robin: "You! You're the Red Hood. You've been cleaning up Gotham. The easy way and I'm gonna take you out."_

_Red Hood: "Easy? What do you know about easy, Tim Drake? Before you became a crime-fighter, you had a loving father and mother that looked after you. You, like Bruce, had the easy life. Me, I slept on the streets of Crime Alley; I've lived in the worst of Gotham. Trying to survive until Bruce took me in."_

_Robin (with a look of concern and fear): "How do you know about me, about Bruce? Who are you?!"_

Red Hood removes his helmet. Although his face has aged, Tim Drake has recognized the man under the helmet.

_Tim: "No way, Jason Todd? You were dead! How are you-"_

_Jason: "It doesn't matter how I came back to life because as of now, your test begins. Show me what you can do, replacement."_

Jason removes the rest of his biker gear to reveal an older edition of his Robin suit. Their fight begins with smoke bombs and bird-a-rangs tossed at each other. All the while, conversation had taken place.

_Jason: "You were just a regular kid, observing how Batman was spiraling down into darkness, spending weeks tracing the Dark Knight. Solving a mystery only a handful of people, outside the league, could figure out; that he was the billionaire Bruce Wayne. Let me tell you something Tim: I know Bruce very well and if some regular person was tailing him, trying to find out who he was, he would have known. Don't expect me to believe you're __**that**__ good!"_

_Tim: "I am __**that**__ good!"_

We exchanged a few more hits to each other and soon he summoned his extendable pole and I revealed the Blades of All. We continued on striking each other until I could tell he was getting weary.

_Tim: "What do you want? Do you want to be Robin again? Is that it? You… want to take it away from me?"_

_Jason: "Why in the hell would I want to be Robin again? Don't you realize that the Team and the League turned their back on me? When I died, no one cared!"_

_Tim: "Are you completely insane? No one could forget you, everyone felt guilty about abandoning you. When I became Robin, I have been in this game under your shadow; I had to convince Batman to let me try this. All because he'll never stop blaming himself for what happened to you. The Observer even showed us what happened in Ethiopia. They all want you back!"_

He was able to get a few good punches to me. As I observe him, it does dawn on me that he's been doing this for five years, but I am a better fighter than he is. I've had better training and yet, he continues to impress me.

_Jason: "That's the Robin I wanted to see. You are good, but I'm still beating you. Do you think you're still that good now?! Do you really, Tim?"_

_Tim (weakly): "Yes."_

He passes out; with his blood, I smear **RED HOOD WAS HERE **on the wall. I then motion Psimon to enter the premises.

_Psimon: "So, why have you summoned me? What do I gain from this ordeal?"_

_Red Hood: "You get to keep your pathetic existence because I doubt you want to be catatonic from me, giving your history with Miss Martian and Tigress."_

I wasn't worried about his telepathy; all my time with the All-Caste and a trick Talia taught me enhanced my willpower to resist mind-control or mental attacks. Like I said, I have no problem ending his life and greatly helping my friends of one major annoyance. I don't care if Queen Bee does come after me.

_Red Hood: "The reason why I called you hear was that I knew I would beat the new Robin. I also knew I would show my face to him; I need you not to erase the battle, but alter it to where my hood was on the entire time. Only after I show my identity to Batman will he remember the true events of this night."_

_Psimon: "Understood. Oh third little Boy Blunder, Psimon can't hurt you but Psimon can make you FORGET!"_

* * *

Nightwing POV:

Once communications and Zeta transportation to the Bludhaven warehouse was available, a majority of the team and a few Leaguers made haste to Bludhaven. There they found unconscious but alive team members and friends slowly waking up. Even Tim was able to regain consciousness. After a couple of hours in the Watchtower, monitored by Dr. Mid-Nite, they were ready for a debrief.

_Dick: "We are all glad you guys are okay. You don't seem to be suffering any contusions or broken bones but we have to know what happened."_

_La'gaan: "Neptune's Beard, what do you think happened to us?! We were ambushed by that new guy in Gotham."_

_Stephanie: "He's right. This guy just made this personal by attacking us and we didn't even get a chance to strike back."_

_Cassie: "But it does seem that Tim was the primary target. Hood just wanted us out of his way."_

_Dick: "Yeah but what I don't get is why he had to attack Tim and why did he involve Psimon? J'onn and M'Gann have been working on Tim's mind since this morning and they haven't a suitable reason for Queen Bee's stooge to come."_

_Batman: "All these questions and yet no answers. It seems that Red Hood is always one step ahead of us. He already knows my identity, my families' identities; he may know who you all are."_

* * *

_Black Mask: "Maybe my last request was too mired in subtlety. I want this man dead. When I say "dead", I mean seriously dead! Beaten...broken...his-head-mounted-on-my-wall kind of dead!"_

_Ms. Li: "Understood. We'll be taking further precautions at every transaction..."_

_Black Mask: "Screw that! It's time he learns that this is a contact sport. We're going on offense. Rough up his business. Something big, something loud! When he shows up to shut us down, have a party waiting for him... and when I say "party", I actually mean a whole lot of people who are gonna kill him!"_

_Ms. Li: "I figured."_

* * *

A few nights later, Black Mask told his hired crew to attack all of my clients and operations, intending to snuff me out. I was able to catch two of them torturing Gambol. One was about to throw a Molotov saying to deliver a message; Bored of his attempt of intimidation, I shot the bottle which set his ass on fire. The accomplice left and then four ninjas came, which made Gambol flee.

_Katana: "Wanna guess what it might be?"_

_Red Hood: "I have a few suggestions."_

The four of them start to charge at me and I start guns ablazing. Katana and Stick keep trying to slash and jab at me but I am the master at dodging them. The Cyclops and Hulk also attempt to hit me with lasers and superhuman strength, but I can only avoid them for so long.

_Red Hood: "Any of you hired guns know who I am?"_

_Stick: "Yeah, you're our target and a dead man."_

The laser hits the staircase in the background and I am forced to the ground.

_Red Hood: "Ow. You know, you four have all this power and you use it kill for money."_

_Hulk: "From what I hear, we've got that in common."_

_Red Hood: "Well obviously, you've heard wrong."_

Pretty soon, the four get the upper hand on me.

_Stick: "I thought you would put up more of a fight."_

_Red Hood (laughing): "Oh the fight hasn't started yet. I'm just stalling."_

Right on cue Batman, Nightwing and Batgirl (Barbara) arrive and the four of us are back to back.

_Red Hood: "About fucking time you all got here, what took you so damn long? Couldn't decide if you were gonna let me die?"_

_Batgirl: "Believe me; it was much debated on what to do about you and them."_

_Nightwing: "Especially after what you did to Robin and the others."_

_Batman: "All of you shut up and fight!"_

The four of us fight as a well-oiled machine, just like old times. I finish the fight with Katana though she was able to slice up my arm in the heat of it. The battle comes to end as much sooner as I would have liked; it was enjoyable working with the original three again.

_Red Hood: "Man, I have really missed you three work. Especially you, Barbie!"_

_Nightwing: "It should be established that if you do know who we are, no names on the field."_

_Red Hood: "Oh lighten up Rachel, these guys are… look out!"_

Cyclops shoots his laser pointed at Batman and I push him out of the way to take the full blast of it. He was also able to knock down all three Bats before he lands on top of me in a very suggestive manner.

_Red Hood: "You should know I'm flattered, but I'm into women."_

_Cyclops (deadpanned): "Hilarious."_

_Red Hood: "Awful close; afraid you'll miss?"_

_Cyclops: "Black Mask just needs a body; we don't need your head!"_

_Batman: "Let him go. And step away."_

The three Bats are back on their feet and Batman arms himself with a taser making his threat.

_Cyclops: "A taser? Nail me and you electrocute both of us."_

Armed with my own taser that was hidden in my hand:

_Red Hood: "Maybe that's what he had in mind."_

I shove the taser in his optical eye and he starts screaming until his skull explodes.

_Batman: "No!"_

_Red Hood (with a venomous tone): "Just be thankful I only killed one of them. They're all assassins!"_

_Batgirl: "And what are you?"_

_Red Hood: "I'm cleaning up Gotham! More than any of you ever did!"_

_Nightwing: "You're stealing territory from Black Mask and killing everyone who gets in your way. Not even forgetting that you attacked our friends in my city, especially Robin."_

_Red Hood: "First of all Rachel, Tim needed the fight we had, it was my version of his initiation. Secondly, Black Mask is only part of the plan. Not to mention that as a side benefit, I'm getting back at him for what he did Stephanie Brown. Yes I know about that too."_

_Batman: "Plan? You're becoming a crime lord."_

_Red Hood: "Exactly! You can't stop crime; that's what none of you have ever understood. I'm controlling it! You all want to rule them by fear but what do you any of you do about the ones who aren't afraid, huh? I'm doing what you won't, what you wish you could really do, I'm taking them out!"_

_Batman: "Tell me what happened to you; let me help?"_

For a moment I was tense, it seemed like it was long ago when I stole his tires. He wanted to help, but I can't accept it. I drop a smoke bomb on the floor to cover my escape and none of them stop me as I leave them with these words.

_Red Hood: "It's too late. You had your chance… and I'm just getting started."_

* * *

**AN: In the original comic, during the Jason vs Tim bout, the writers claim that Jason failed as Robin; I respectfully disagree. I also included Black Mask cause I felt I was neglecting him and he was very comical in the movie because of his rage. I gave the members of the FHoF names related to either Marvel or DC characters cause it would be difficult writing their dialogue with names. Next chapter will have the League finding out the Hood's identity and interrogating Cadmus and the Light for his resurrection. I won't be able to update this weekend so expect this to be updated either Monday or Tuesday.**


	21. Mystery Solved

**Disclaimer: The following written stories contents do not belong to me. Batman & Young Justice is owned by DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

* * *

The smoke around the destroyed apartment complex clears, leaving three heroes in shock. The Red Hood statement about crime shook them to their core, seeing how he views criminals. It was simultaneously honest yet disconcerting. Because the main issue of their unease was that the words he had said were very familiar.

_Batgirl: "I want to disagree with Hood but on some level, he is correct. The way he said it sounds similar to something HE would say."_

_Nightwing: "He called me Rachel; none of our enemies know to call me that. He could of said Boy Blunder or Bat-Fake but twice he called me that name."_

_Batgirl: "During the fight, I caught a glimpse of him fighting the sword ninja. She sliced one his arms and it looks like its still here."_

_Batman: "It seems we all have the same hunch of who he is. I just hope we're wrong. Let's go."_

The Bats retrieve the one of the katanas with Red Hood's blood smeared on it and return to the Bat-cave. Catwoman, Spoiler, Robin & Black Bat meet up inside the cave and are told the events of the night with Red Hood and Black Mask's assassins. The original three Bats maintain silence of the Hood's suspected identity and waits in front of the computer as Batman places the DNA sword in front of the scanner to analyze a match.

_Oracle: "Bat-cave to Watchtower. Aqualad, Superman, do you copy?"_

_Superman: "We read Oracle. Anything to report?"_

_Oracle: "After defeating the Fearsome Hand of Four, Red Hood escape but we were able to obtain a sample of his DNA. Assemble the rest of the League and the Team to the council room to see the results of the Red Hood's identity."_

_Aqualad: "Understood. Watchtower out!"_

_Catwoman: "Why do I get the feeling the three of you know who this new Hood is and your terrified to know you might be right?"_

_Black Bat: "Pain in your hearts?"_

* * *

Meanwhile in the Watchtower, every hero in the orbiting satellite is getting impatient to finding out who this villain is. Team members who fought against the Hood are claiming to be ready for another fight while League members are ready to turn him into the authorities. However one Amazon has this distinct feeling in her heart that finding out who he is may destroy them. The results of the test-

* * *

_Black Mask: "Son-of-a… are you telling me that scumbag stole my guns? Again!"_

_Ms. Li: "No sir; he destroyed them. Blew up the truck, the drivers."_

_Black Mask: "Damn it. Of all the… DAMN IT!"_

_Ms. Li: "Previously he was just enlisting the province to come work for him. Now he just seems to be killing them."_

_Black Mask: "Oh, so we got another Batman? One who doesn't mind the blood?"_

_Ms. Li: "No sir, he's no Batman. He's still taking huge cuts from off the streets. But now he's eliminating the competition. He seems to be coming after you."_

One of his henchman coughs and Sionis flips his desk out of rage.

_Black Mask: "You wanna tell me why this guy ain't dead?"_

_Ms. Li: "We're trying. We sent the Fearsome Hand of Four."_

_Black Mask: "Four? Guess the ninja turtles are gonna need a new name. Why hasn't Batman wiped this little smear off the face of the planet?"_

_Ms. Li: "Maybe he doesn't want to. Perhaps he's letting you and the Red Hood war it out. He could be waiting…"_

_Black Mask: "To take on the winner? What do you think this is: A tennis tournament?"_

_Ms. Li: "I'm just saying-"_

_Black Mask: "You're an idiot and you don't know Batman. He's not letting this lunatic just run wild; he can't catch him either. Or its something else. Can't you feel it? We're stuck in the damn crossfire."_

While Roman is thinking, he glances down his white suit to see a red dot moving up to his forehead. Outside across his building, he sees the Red Hood armed with rocket launcher, waving at him.

_Black Mask: "Ah hell!"_

Roman starts running to the front of his office, knocking down his associates trying to escape the impending blast.

_Red Hood: "Wow; he can really move fast when he wants to."_

The rocket shoots straight to Roman's office and destroys most of the room with the entrance door almost hitting both Black Mask and Ms. Li. Roman decides that drastic actions calls for drastic measures: there is only one man crazy enough to handle this new Hood: the original.

* * *

Simultaneously at the Bat-cave and the Watchtower, the results of the DNA scan complete with one match: Jason Todd. The sound metal hits the ground the heroes inside the cave glance to see Alfred in shock. Both parties are shocked at this revelation. In both locations there is an ongoing outcry of this, questioning how is Jason really alive and if the results were wrong. At the same time some members such as Donna, Barbara, Dick, Tim and Bruce are not sure how to react: on one hand it is unsure to feel happy that Jason has been brought back from the dead. The other hand is concerned of how Jason has fallen from grace and turned into the very thing heroes fight. All the noise quiets down as Bruce lays his orders:

_Batman: "Superboy & Red Arrow: you two rendezvous with Robin to Cadmus and find out if this is just a clone of the original."_

_Red Arrow: "Roger that."_

One hour later Red Arrow, Superboy and Robin reported that Jim Harper, Dr. Amanda Spence and the genomorph Dubbilex confirmed that there had been no attempt to clone the once-deceased Robin. Superboy also got a confession from Lex Luthor that the Light had no involvement in Jason's transition to Red Hood but Batman was unconvinced of this. Outside Wayne Manor at the cemetery, Bruce Wayne, along with his family, uses a crane to unearth the coffin of Jason Todd. Once they remove the dirt surrounding the coffin, they spot a hole within the middle of the wooden casket. Even with the hole, Bruce opened the remainder of the casket; he was livid.

_Bruce: "Lex's alibi was false. The Light did take Jason's body!"_

_Dick: "Bruce, you have to calm down."_

_Selina: "He's right; honey please-"_

_Bruce: "How stupid was I to-"_

_Barbara (slaps Bruce in the back of the head): "Bruce, listen to us! If you can rationalize your thoughts for one moment, you'll realize that the Light didn't resort to grave-robbing Jason's body. Think for a second: you placed sensors to go off if someone tried to dig into his grave. In all the six years he was gone, not a single alarm went off. Why is that?"_

_Tim: "Oh my god! He crawled out of his own grave."_

Not wasting time, Bruce entered back into the mansion and made his way to the cave.

_Alfred: "Master Bruce, you can't blame yourself."_

_Bruce: "In the six years he was gone, it was stupid and careless of me not to check on his grave every year for something like this."_

_Selina: "Bruce, remember how distraught you were; how we all were. It was the never the right time to-"_

_Bruce: "STUPID & CARELESS!"_

_Alfred: "Where are you even going?"_

_Batman: "Lex said the Light wasn't responsible, but I'm going to talk to the man who I know is responsible for this."_

* * *

In a secret temple in Tibet, the leader of the League of Shadows is with his daughter in his study and makes his way to the window. He senses a foul presence among them and motions Talia to be ready when an arm shoots through the window and brings outside the room. The Dark Knight, in a furious manner, threatens to dislocate or remove his shoulder if he didn't get answers. Talia had called off security to entertain their "guest."

_Batman: "What did you two do to Jason?"_

_Talia: "Actually beloved, the correct question is what did we do __**for**__ Jason?"_

_Batman: "Start talking!"_

_Ra's: "Very well. Before our deal with the Reach, do you recall our last encounter? Primarily, Jason's last mission as Robin?"_

_Batman: "Yes; the last shred of evidence into finding the original Roy Harper."_

_Ra's: "Due to Talia's interference for your affection, Cheshire's tip and the resulting information Jason found had you all one step closer to finding the original Speedy in Rhelesia. At the time, the Light still needed Mr. Harper for our own agenda. So to distract you all from Speedy's relocation, we hired the Joker. It was supposed to be a simple operation but we underestimated our ability to control him. He was supposed to have coincidentally stumbled across the sidekicks in that facility; we were unaware that he switched places with the reject Shadow-turned-Clayface and went to Ethiopia. You, Jason & Miss Haywood were another fluke to happen; once we located him, we had a double agent working as a member of Joker's hired guns. Then he murdered the boy and that vile woman."_

_Talia: "His madness is the very reason the Light hasn't hired him in recent years."_

_Batman: "You two have never shied away from spilt blood."_

_Ra's: "True, but all that you mentioned was for a necessary purpose. Jason was an unneeded, __**unwanted **__casualty. We, as a group, decided to keep away from you or your family."_

_Batman: "And yet you still desecrated his grave and eluded my alarms, making as though his corpse escaped on his own."_

_Talia (smirking): "I don't know if this denial coursing through you, but whenever there is a topic about Jason, you are always wrong with your assumptions beloved. As my father said, we made no attempts on his body. Two years later, one of my agents found him and brought him to us. We were fascinated about his revival, though he wasn't able to provide any explanations: his mind was gone. To save the boy from his suffering, we placed him in the Lazarus Pit restoring his mind."_

_Ra's: "In an uncommon fashion, he wasn't subjected to temporary insanity from emerging the Pit; it actually restored his clarity. When he asked us what became of you all, he was tormented with multiple emotions of you not avenging his death and allowing the Joker to live. He asked for training and we gave him every resource possible. As of now, he is a reserve member of the League of Shadows and an honorably-discharged member of the All-Caste."_

_Talia: "We hear you've been having trouble with him lately. Like you before, he has accepted the Shadows notion of theatricality. We have returned your son to you, yet in his opinion you never had that right to label him that. Jason has also revealed to us the secret of his revival, one that you would find most-"_

Both members turn their back away from the World's Greatest Detective for one moment and in another, in true fashion, he has disappeared. Though disappointed of his rude behavior, Talia is sure to see Bruce again soon, for there is one last secret concerning the Bat that resides among the Shadows.

* * *

In Arkham Asylum, home of many Gotham's criminally insane, the Black Mask arranges a meeting inside the Warden's office, courtesy of corrupt guards currently employed there. In the office with his assistant, the person opposite of him, is experiencing free motion in weeks. The man who is sure to eliminate the Red Hood from ruling Gotham: the Clown Prince of Crime.

_Black Mask: "I hope you understand the trouble I've gone through to arrange this little get together, a lot of money, a lot of dead meat, I've got a problem and you are absolutely the man who possesses the gifts to take care of that problem, I need you to murder the Red Hood, you think you can handle that?" _

_Joker_:_ [Joker is eating a packet of chips and coughs] "May I have some water?" _

_[One of Black Mask's agents gets him a glass of water, Joker breaks it over the end of the table and shoves it in the agent's throat, takes his gun and shoots the other agents, Black Mask stares down the barrel of the gun as Joker laughs maniacally] _

_Joker: "I'm gonna need something to wave and a very big truck." _

_Black Mask: "Sure, anything else?" _

_Joker: "I'll gonna need some guys, not these guys because well they're kind of dead."_

The Joker continues to laugh and Roman begins to suspect that this wasn't the brightest idea to employ the services of the clown. He would regret this decision for the rest of his life.

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will be the final chapter of this arc. Stay tuned.**


	22. Red Hood vs Batman

**Disclaimer: The following written stories contents do not belong to me. Batman & Young Justice is owned by DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

**Here it is the final chapter of Under the Red Hood. I hope you have enjoyed this story so far. Now for the conclusion; enjoy!**

* * *

Batman makes his exit in true Bat-fashion and made his way back to Gotham by the Bat-plane. Absorbing the information Talia & Ra's told him about his revival just made Batman unsure about how to handle his prodigal son. He begins to understand Jason's actions these last few days but convinces himself that all these decisions Jason has made, the fault lies with him for not training him properly and not dealing with the emotional issues he saw Jason faced; it was and still is difficult to open up his feelings to his own family, let alone anyone else. Ten minutes later he makes a call to the Cave and his surrogate father answers the call.

_Alfred: "Sir, please take this to heart: who Jason was before, how we lost him and this dark miracle or curse that has brought about his return, it is not your fault. I know you view his death as your greatest failure but-"_

_Batman: "His life and his death are my greatest failure. Do you remember how he was when I found him?"_

_Alfred: "Or course sir. Fearless, arrogant, brash and gifted."_

_Batman: "Yes. Back then, different than Dick in so many ways but still full of potential and power. But I knew, even from the beginning, he was dangerous. If I hadn't made him into Robin, he would have grown up to be the one thing he never wanted to be, a criminal. Then during the heated time we were at verbal war with each other, I made the mistake of leaving him behind and it got him killed. My partner, my soldier, my fault. Like everything else, I own that and carry it on my shoulders. And now there's this: Aside from the training he received from the Shadows, he's taken everything I've ever taught him and turned it on me. It's a hell of my own making, Alfred."_

_Alfred: "Sir, this is not your doing. Just as you had with the children who came before or after Jason, you loved him. He should know that; it should be enough."_

_Batman: "Sadly Alfred, it's not."_

* * *

In the Watchtower, the commotion of the Red Hood's identity has died down. Yet everyone has really reflected on the information that was learned; their former partner, their former friend was their enemy.

_Tim: "Truth be told everything Jason has done has made some point_. _Even now I realize the fight we had was meant for me lose to him. And Psimon was obviously hired to tamper with my memory._

_Cassie: "It also explains how much he knew about all of us. Whoever he worked with in the Light must have known about the Bludhaven warehouse."_

_Donna: "I think everyone who knew him is still unsure how to feel. I can tell that some of you want to go after him while others are trying to decide on whether this is a good thing. All I want to know is why didn't he come home, back to us?"_

_Dick: "I keep asking myself that same question."_

_Roy: "I don't get it. This Red Hood guy is somewhat similar to me. When I came back, I went to kill Luthor for robbing me of my arm and eight years of my life. Why didn't Jason do the same with the Joker?"_

_Barbara (with a look of realization): "That's a very good point Roy. Instead heading over to Arkham and finishing the job, why delay that? Why go after Black Mask instead? Roman would have nothing to gain from the two of them."_

_Stephanie (answering cheerfully and sarcastically): "Maybe to get payback for what he did to me?"_

_Dinah: "Who knows? Let's review what we already know. He steals several areas belonging to Black Mask and his top dealers. His only rule was that they refrain from dealing to children unless they had a death wish. Then he proceeds to target us, more specifically Tim. He didn't kill you but he went after you anyway."_

_Tim: "Yeah; when we fought, he said this was my initiation. He also wanted to know if I really was that good or capable of being Robin. But when we fought, he didn't believe me when I said that you all mourned him; he said no one cared. That explains why he didn't come home."_

_Dick: "Okay we get he's really hasn't been feeling the aster in six years but back to what Roy & Babs said: why did he target Black Mask?"_

_Alfred: "Bat-cave to Watchtower, come in."_

_Diana: "Wonder Woman here. What's going on Alfred? Is this urgent?"_

_Alfred: "I'm afraid it is Miss Diana. Batman has already been informed but turn on the GBS feed. You'll want to see this."_

Oracle brings up the video feed replaying a live event scene coming from Gotham City.

* * *

_Cat Grant: "This is Cat Grant of GBS reporting live from Gotham City. Moments ago, Gotham citizens were held hostage and fled as the Joker, in his recent escape from Arkham Asylum, has stepped out of what is to be a delivery truck. Sources say that inside the truck are hostages, more specifically Gotham's top drug dealers including the major crime boss, Roman Sionis aka the Black Mask. Gotham's police force has surrounded the bridge from air and sea waiting on the Joker's demands."_

_Joker (sing-song): "I'm a little teapot short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout."_

**Joker continues to pour gasoline inside the truck until he ultimately decides to drop the canister inside the truck with most of the gasoline spilling in front of Black Mask and his assistant.**

_Black Mask (yelling, nearly pleading): "This wasn't part of the damn deal you freak! Get me out of here! Right now!"_

_Joker: "I thought you would enjoy some old faces? After all most of these guys used to work for you."_

**Joker takes out a lighter and starts to flick it to ignite. All of a sudden, the spotlight from the police chopper leaves him.**

_Cat Grant: "If you all at home are still watching, new developments are starting to unfold as there is someone at the top of the bridge. We are unable to identify this new person but I can see that he is wearing a red helmet." _

**Glancing down from the top of the bridge, the Red Hood makes his appearance. This time he is ready to end Gotham's eternal nightmare.**

_Joker: "Hey? Look at you, Mr. Hood. Or do you prefer Red? You know I used to wear an outfit a lot like that. But mine was more flashy maître d. than motorcycle fetish; you kids today. I'm sorry, could you hold on? I was just in the middle of setting fire to your gang."_

_Red Hood: "Go ahead. You really think that I care if that scum dies?"_

_Joker: "I wouldn't know, I just wanted your attention."_

_Red Hood: "Trust me, you've always had my attention, but what I really wanted was an audience with you."_

_Joker: "I'm sorry. That seems to imply that you organized this clambake."_

_Red Hood: "I did. Sure I had lots of plans, but the endgame was all the same. To get Black Mask so desperate that he'd cut a deal. He was the only one with the connections to get into Arkham, and get you out!"_

_Black Mask: "You can't trust anybody."_

_Joker: "So I've been bamboozled. Oh my, that's a first."_

_Red Hood: "I wouldn't undersell it. It took a lot to bring about our reunion."_

_Joker: "Reunion? Say have we met before?"_

_Jason (with deep venomous tone): "Yes, we have."_

_Joker: "Well then, here's to warm memories. As we all know everything burns."_

**Joker is finally able to get a working flame from the lighter and drops it into the truck. The entire mob starts to become ensnared in flames. All seems lost (for them) until Batman arrives and sprays the area with flame retardant to save the crime lords. Batman then uses the Bat-plane grapple to get the Joker but Red Hood cuts through the line as the two of them dive towards the river. **

_Red Hood: "Don't bother with the continued search, I've got him. You want him, meet me in Crime Alley."_

* * *

**In his crummy hideout, the Red Hood and Joker arrived with the Joker's arms and legs tied up, restraining any attempts at freedom.**

_Joker (laughing coming to an end): "Ok, so what's the plan: slumber party, charades, a little truth or dare? Yes! I'll start with dare." _**Red Hood summons a crowbar from the duffel bag and Joker's grin drops. **_"Or maybe I will just go with truth?"_

**Red Hood begins to bash the head and body of the Clown with the crowbar, repeating a beating that he once got self-justice for. And yet some months later, the beating feels brand new again as Jason feels the exact pain he once suffered at the hands of his prisoner. He feels his nightmares won't end until the Joker is forever gone.**

_Red Hood: "Tell me? How does that feel?"_

_Joker (in pain): "Well, you know it only hurts when I laugh. But hey, I gotta know: who are you? You said we knew one another, and you do seem really familiar. We double at the prom or maybe blow up a school bus together?"_

_Red Hood: "No, I'm just something you helped make."_

_Joker: "That's pretty cryptic. Huh, but interesting. Tell me more."_

_Red Hood: "Sure. Listen up: The beating that I'm giving you right now is just as if not more satisfying as the one I gave you a few months ago."_

_Joker: "You! You're that punk who didn't get the job done after dousing me with gasoline!"_

_Red Hood: "Correct. The entire reason I let you lived was for this moment. I'm here to let you know: if by some unholy miracle you get out of this alive, the next time you show your ugly face in Gotham or even the entire world, just know I'll come after you. I want you to remember that you if continue to terrorize innocent lives, I will embody what you fear most and in your last moments know that it will always be me who will kill you."_

* * *

Red Hood POV:

I continue to beat the demonic clown for another few moments before taking my leave. I can see outside that Batman has arrived and it appears that he seems to be experiencing a flashback, probably the first time we met. It seemed so long ago; it's time to end this. I turn on a live-radio signal to the Watchtower; I want everyone to hear this.

_Red Hood: "Hello! So glad you could make it."_

_Batman: "This ends tonight, all of it."_

_Red Hood: "Nobody knows that better than me!"_

To begin the fight, I throw some shuriken in his direction; he evades an attaches a rocket booster-thing on a trash can to crash into me. I dodge by running along the wall but then he throws a grappling line at my feet. I am able to escape, cut the line and electrocute him but then he throws explosive pellets at my feet. The blast launches up at the fire escape and Batman follows me up; the rain pouring down around us is the perfect setting. Once I get to the roof, he tries to body slam me but I am able to trap him by the cape with my kris blade. Both of us lay a few good punches and slashes as he escapes and I retrieve my blade. We continue on as I disarm him of his utility belt and slash his neck and then he throws him and me to the roof of the church. He walks towards me and then I remove his cowl.

* * *

Watchtower 10:30 pm UTC

_Oracle: "I'm picking up a live audio feed coming Gotham city."_

_Nightwing: "Open it; I think he wants us to hear."_

_Red Hood (momentary laughing): "Look at you. I guess we should keep it even."_

* * *

I remove the helmet and finally reveal what's underneath to my former mentor.

_Bruce: "Jason."_

_Jason (malevolent smile): "Yes."_

_Bruce: "I don't want to fight you."_

_Jason: "All evidence to the contrary."_

_Bruce: "I can help you. I know what happened; everything."_

_Jason: "Oh you got through talking with Ra's huh? Let me ask you something: do you all believe that my little dip in his fountain of youth turn rabid? Or and this is what I believe; is this just the real me?"_

I throw the helmet to his feet and detonate it. Bruce puts his cowl back on and the battle resumes. Soon I have my blade across his throat.

_Jason: "Tell me, what bothers you more? That your greatest failure has returned from the grave, or that I've become a better Batman than you?"_

_Batman: "You're ruling through intimidation and murder! You're just another criminal!"_

_Jason: "I'm what this city really needs."_

The battle resumes with me attaching a grappling line around him and throwing him beside one of the statues on the church. Once I climb up the statue, I jump on top of him and starting punching him without mercy. Soon he pins to the wall.

_Jason: "Hidden goodies all over huh? We're just a couple of walking armories."_

_Batman: "Maybe so, but let's see how you do without your toys."_

He sets my jacket on fire and I am forced to ditch it. A moment later we are running across buildings until we land into the bathroom of my safe house **(AN: There was no exit door in the film. Animation error :**). The fight turns into his favor as he keeps hitting me with the walls, toilet and punching through a wall.

_Batman: "Enough! It's over! You say you wanna be better than me? Well it's not gonna happen, not like this!"_

The battle of fists end but the battle of words begin.

_Batman: "I know I failed you Jason, but I tried to save you. I'm trying to save you now."_

My anger boils as I take one of my guns from its holster and point at him.

_Jason: "Is that what you think this is about? You letting me die? I don't know what clouds your judgment worse, your guilt or your antiquated sense of morality. I hope the League and the Team are still hearing this cause this applies to them just as it does to you. Bruce, I forgive you for not saving me. But why... why on God's earth..._** [kicks the dilapidated door] **_is __**he**__ still alive?!"_

_Joker (laughing at the revelation and bouncing the chair into the room): "Gotta give the boy point! He came all the way back from the dead to make this shindig happen! So, who's got a camera? Ooh! Ooh! Get one of me and the kid first. Then you and me, then the three of us. And then one with the crowbar! Then…-"_

_Jason (Proceeds to knock the chair down and holds the gun to the Joker's temple): "You'll be as quiet as possible, or I'll put one in your lap first."_

_Joker: "Party pooper. No cake for you!"_

_Jason: "Ignoring what he's done in the past. Blindly, stupidly disregarding the entire graveyards he's filled, the thousands who have suffered, the friends he's crippled. You know, I thought... I thought I'd be the last person you'd ever let him hurt. If it had been you that he beat to a bloody pulp, if he had taken any of you from this world, I would've done nothing but search the planet for this pathetic pile of evil, death-worshiping garbage and then send him off to hell!"_

_Batman: "You don't understand. I don't think you've ever understood."_

_Jason: "What, your moral code just won't allow for that? It's too hard for you to cross that line?"_

_Batman (angry): "No! God Almighty, no! It'd be too damned easy. All I've ever wanted to do is kill him. A day doesn't go by when I don't think about subjecting him to every horrendous torture he's dealt out to others and then... end him."_

_Joker: "Awww! So you do think about me."_

_Batman: "But if I do that, if I allow myself to go down that place, I'll never come back."_

_Jason: "Why? I'm not talking about killing Penguin or Scarecrow or Dent or the Light. I'm talking about him. Just him. And doing it because... Because he took me away from you. All of you."_

_Batman: "I can't. I'm sorry."_

_Joker: "That is so sweet!"_

_Jason: "Well then you won't have a choice."_

I toss the second gun to him. He's shocked and tries to talk to me, but I refuse to listen.

_Jason: "This is what its always been about: you, me and him. Now is the time for you to decide. _**[I release the Joker from his binds and hold his head in a near choke-hold.] **_If you won't kill this psychotic piece of filth, I will! If you want to stop me, you're gonna have to kill me!"_

_Batman: "You know I won't-"_

_Jason (tears streaming down his face): I'm gonna blow his deranged brains out! And if you wanna stop me, you're gonna have to shoot me, right in my face!"_

_Joker: "This is turning out better than I hoped."_

Batman spends one moment contemplating the ultimatum but ultimately decides to drop the gun. Jason is shocked, then furious at him.

_Jason: "It's him or me! You have to decide! Do it, him or me? DECIDE!"_

How dare he just disregard me! At this point time stands still. I fire at him and he evades the bullet. He throws a batarang which ricochets off an exposed pipe and slices the side of my throat, which disarms me.

_Joker (laughing maniacally): "I can't believe you got him! You expert rooting-tooting, eagle-eyed, Goth loving marksman! I love it. You finally managed a way to win and everybody still loses! (Continues to laugh)_

Now that it seems that we will never see eye to eye anymore, I have no problem ending this once and for all. I push the last detonator in my disposal and the timer of 3 C-4 explosives start to countdown. I resign to our fate but Batman and Joker have other plans.

_Joker: "No! Don't spoil it, this is better. _**[He tackles Batman to the floor and strangles him]** **_I'm _**_the only one who's gonna get to what he wants tonight. Yes! Bing-Bang-Boom! We all go out together. Don't you just love a happy ending?"_

Joker continues to keep laughing until Batman finally shuts him up. He then grabs both the Joker and I and throws us out of the blast zone as the bombs explode.

* * *

Watchtower

Everyone heard the entire fight and war of words. Many of us flinched at how Jason at how Jason didn't blame us for his death but instead allowed the Joker to live to this day. Barbara especially looked down when he made the comment of "friends he's crippled." Each of us was reminded of his devotion to us saying he would have did whatever to keep us safe or avenge us. It didn't matter to him who he killed, if any of our enemies took our lives he was that committed to bring about his sense of justice; it left us all in tears. We didn't know what Batman did to disarm Jason but from the way the Joker described it, it wasn't pretty. Once the bomb exploded we were all worried about what happened to the three of him.

_Nightwing: "Batman, come in! Batman, answer us please!"_

_Batman: "I'm alright!"_

_Troia: "Where's Jason?"_

_Batman: "I don't know. I can't find his body from this rubble. He's disappeared."_

The only audio they are able to hear now is the clown continued laughter. Things will never be the same again.

* * *

Bat-Cave

The Bats & Birds & Cat look at the display case of the fallen Robin and Alfred appears to ask a difficult question.

_Alfred: "Sir, in light of these recent events… do you wish of me to take the suit down?"_

_Tim: "Should we also take down the memorial hologram in the Watchtower?"_

_Batman: "No. This doesn't change anything. It wouldn't change anything at all."_

As Batman takes his leave, Alfred is reminded of one special night:

_Bruce: Okay, let's go! If you can't suit up at home base, I'm concerned on how you would handle of the field."_

_Alfred: "Perhaps he's primping. As I recall Master Richard spent half an hour admiring his reflection. Donning his cape."_

_Dick: "Oh yeah, I was so feeling the aster." _

_Bruce: "Jason, get on out here or I'm going on patrol without you."_

All of a sudden the new Boy Wonder lands on the table, surprising the butler."

_Alfred: "My word!"_

_Jason: "Gotcha!"_

_Bruce: "Would have if I didn't see you slip behind the computer banks minutes ago."_

_Jason: "Nah, I got ya."_

_Bruce: "How does it feel?"_

_Jason: "It feels awesome! Check me out, I'm Robin the Boy Wonder! Are you kidding me this rocks! Come on old man, we got bad guys that need chasing."_

Jason backflips on top of the Bat-mobile.

_Jason: "This is the best day of my life!"_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of this story... just kidding! I'm not done yet. I've got at least one or two arcs left. If you have any story ideas, leave a review. Instead of following the movie version, I followed the original comic; Batman did ricochet a batarang from a pipe and it did exactly as I wrote down. One spoiler that I will share with you: this fic ends with the début of the Outlaws. The next update will be this weekend.**


	23. The Untitled

**Disclaimer: The following written stories contents do not belong to me. Batman & Young Justice is owned by DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

**I told you this story wasn't over yet. From this point on, this setting will revolve around the New 52. **

* * *

Entry #15:

It's been 3 months since my war against Batman & Joker. I've been healing from the new scar on my neck from my oh-so "loving father". During that time recuperation, I did think over what Bruce said about him killing anyone. I suppose that doing it will destroy him, but to me it also means that each one of us is expendable. I always assumed that if it was Dick, he wouldn't hesitate to kill my murderer; I might be wrong with that assumption, keyword "might". But with all the things the Joker has done before and after my death: nearly crippling Barbara, poisoning the entire population of the USA and killing me, there is absolutely no reason he should still be alive while millions of lives are primarily lost due to his insanity. My vow to Joker still stands: somehow he was able to live after the showdown and I will make sure he dies by my hand. I'm gonna wait for him to make the first move though; give him the same false sense of security he had with Black Mask.

The latest report about the Justice League is that the Team has gotten new members: Superman's long-lost, technically older but physically younger cousin Kara Zor-El, Supergirl and a new Robin: Damian Wayne. Supposedly he is the son of Bruce & Talia; with all the years I've spent with those two, I have no idea how I missed seeing Talia's son. I don't know much about the new kid and unless the universe has other plans for me (it will), I don't plan on spending anytime with the Wayne Family, especially how messed up things are between the lot of us. Guess that really makes a true black sheep of the "family." The report also mentioned Tim taking on a new mantle, Red Robin; I'm sure he'll come up with a better name soon and like Dick, Superman will tell some other Kryptonian legend for Tim to take on since the Bat Clan admires Superman so much.

Last night I had this dream/vision that didn't involve the Joker, Thank God. It was my old mentor, leader of the All-Caste Ducra, warning me of something coming. For the time-being I'm not going to focus on that though it is something to look into. I can remember the first time I met her when Talia took me to the Acres of All:

_Ducra: "My, aren't you little puffy man-child?"_

_Jason: "The name is Ja-"_

_Ducra: "Shush. Bow before your superior man-child."_

_Jason: "I might if I ever meet one. But I don't do the bowing thing, granny."_

Like always, I had the issue with authority and Ducra quickly kicked my ass. At first Talia tried to warn me, but she just enjoyed the show of me on the ground. I do acknowledge one thing: Ducra is definitely wiser, if not a tougher mentor than Bruce was. Man that was a long time ago. Near the end of the day, I got a visit from another former member of the group, Ducra's daughter Essence. Similar to Nightwing & Zatanna, we have a "history"; she was someone special after Donna, up until she betrayed the All-Caste. She also took note of the vision Ducra gave me and said there have been multiple killings around certain areas of the world with all the victims' organs taken from their bodies while living. The additional information of the organs removed before the prey were deceased without proper autopsy leads me to believe that this has to do with the All-Caste's predecessors-turned-enemy, the Untitled. Essence continues on to say that some of the Untitled will be targeting me and others will head to the domain among the hidden mountain. I wouldn't trust her but rule #40 hasn't steered me the wrong way yet.

After her departure, I make a phone call to a new friend of mine, Princess Koriand'r of Tameran. During my "hiatus" of heroics, she was made a member of the Team but left due to extenuating circumstances, something that has to do with Nightwing but I digress. How we met was interesting enough: After sabotaging a weapon smuggle of the east coast, I awaken to the sight of a severely tan but beautiful woman healing me. As usual first impressions from me are less than formal but later on we had a very informative conversation. Thanks to her advice about my past, I feel like somewhat good after a long time. It seems Starfire has become my unofficial therapist; almost a good thing since I feel that I need someone outside from the Batman or the Team who can interpret my problems.

I warn her about an upcoming threat that might target her and requested we should meet up. Once she arrives at the rendezvous point, we go over any events in the past few days and weeks when we are ambushed by two individuals: a member of the Untitled & an alien called Crux who has some grudge against Kori's species. Both battles continue on as I defeat my enemy with the Blades of All but Starfire's was little more difficult. As exhausted as all 3 of us were, Crux just would not accept defeat; he was all set for a desperado attack until I catch a glimpse of some red-head with a mechanical arm take Crux out. Unfortunately for me, I start to black out and the last thing I can recall was that same red-head who kind of looked like Red Arrow call for assistance from the Watchtower; well, fuck my life.

* * *

**Next chapter will have Jason recuperating in the Watchtower, having a therapy session with Black Canary and speaking to his estranged family. Remember read and review. Who can recite what rule #40 is and where it is from? Later!**


	24. Recuperation and Reconciliation

**Disclaimer: The following written stories contents do not belong to me. Batman & Young Justice is owned by DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

**This was one of my favorite chapter to write thus far and this also marks the début of Damian Wayne. Not sure if I wrote him well, but I have read a lot of stories on him in FF that I have a general idea of how he is. I also wrote down my personal opinion of him so if you disagree, tell me. Anyway here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Watchtower August 2nd, 2020 7:30 A.M. UTC

At the med-bay of the Justice League's headquarters, a rogue vigilante lies in bed recovering from the recent attack on him and his friend. While he is still unconscious, several members of the Bat-Family and a few team members wait outside for the rebellious individual to awaken. Once he does, he is greeted by the second last person he wanted to see.

_Dick: "Look who's finally awake."_

_Jason (deadpan): "Definitely not the person I would expect to see, but you're not him. So yay me."_

_Dick: "Good to see you too, Jaybird."_

_Jason: "Because I have no idea where I am and the fact that I am surrounded by multiple heroes, I'll let that slide, Rachel."_

All that did was put a big smile on his face. I guess no one has called him that in a long time. Soon after a few more people arrived in the room.

_Jason: "Is Kori okay?"_

_Dick: "Yes, you both had minimal injuries but she woke up faster than you did."_

_Jason: "Where are we now?"_

_Kaldur'ahm: "Welcome to the Watchtower, old friend."_

_Jason: "Kaldur? I am graced with the presence of the best actor on the Team. I thought the Team wasn't authorized here?"_

_Barbara: "A lot has happened since you've been gone, Jason."_

_Jason: "Yeah, I already have the report from Ra's. You all definitely made an impression on them. Surprised to see Wally back though. Then again, some heroes & anti-heroes never seem to stay dead for too long."_

_Dick: "Isn't that the truth?"_

_Jason: "Well, it's been fun but it's time to take my leave. Oops my bad, you must have lied to me. Why am I handcuffed to this bed?"_

_Batman: "It's for your own protection and so we can keep an eye on you."_

_Jason: "My own protection? From what, you? If anything you need to get away from me right now cause I feel like giving you the same gift you gave me. __**(pointing at the scar on my neck)**_

_Damian: "You do anything to harm my father, I will not hesitate to inflict further damage on you than the Joker did, Todd."_

_Jason: "Oh god, now I'm visited by the newest member of the Wayne Family: Damian "Hellspawn" Wayne."_

_Dinah: "All right that's enough out of everyone. Jason get dressed; we'll be having a session in 20 minutes and Bruce, you and your son are going to keep distance from him."_

* * *

Strong women like her need to stop coming into my life; it's both endearing and scary. Once the pleasantries are said we start discussing the events after Ethiopia. Since I was in a gracious mood, I decided that I would share with the rest of the gang. Stuff begins to come out in the open: digging myself out of my own grave after coming back to life, spending 3 years in a coma then as a zombie, then Talia finding me and putting me in the Lazarus Pit.

_Jason: "And that is how I got this sexy accessory on my hair." _**(indicating the white strip of hair)**

_Dinah: "I noticed. So what happened after you emerged from the pit?"_

_Jason: "Once my mind became clear again, I had asked Talia and Ra's what happened regarding Batman, Joker and Gotham. When I found out that I wasn't avenged, I was beyond pissed. Thinking how my relationship or lack off got to the point where he would just let my murderer continue to live. So once I snuck into Gotham, I was determined to kill Batman. I created a false lead on an arms deal that I knew he couldn't resist. Knowing him to stash the Bat-mobile away, I planted a bomb underneath the driver's seat. _

* * *

Batman POV:

When I was able to hear Jason's session with Black Canary, I knew he did this on purpose so he could see and hear our reactions. It pained me to listen to him talking about digging out of his coffin and spending the first three years of his second life not being cared for by him. I was shocked to hear that Jason planted the bomb and that he was going to kill me; the mystery was finally solved as I kept it wanting to know who came close to killing me but disheartening to know that it came from my own son. He then went into little detail about him training with the League of Shadows and this All-Caste group; I'll have to investigate the latter soon. Jason then went on to reveal an event after the end of his training.

_Jason: "Once Talia informed me of the Joker's recent escape, I didn't hesitate to take him out. After taking care of his pathetic squad, I got revenge for the crowbar beating and I was set to light his ass on fire."_

_Dinah: "So, you are all set to end the Joker's life, coming closer to completing your revenge. And disregarding recent events, you didn't kill the Joker; why?"_

_Jason: "I don't regret the decision I made that day. Every fiber of my being wanted to kill him; I didn't do it not because doing so would make Bruce proud, I could care less these days about his opinion, I didn't kill him because I had to find out why Bruce couldn't do what should have been done a long time ago. I needed to know why that clown, who has delighted himself of causing him so much pain him, had deserved to live more than me. I wasn't going to put up with that crap about us not making ourselves judge, jury and executioner."_

_Dinah: "That explains your master plan all those months ago. With that, today's session is over."_

_Jason: "One more confession, it was me who told Hush of Batman's real identity and we actually did fight each other before I switched with Clayface."_

When he emerged from the room, I wanted nothing more than to talk with him, but knowing the two of us, he seems just not to want anything to do with me. I see him checking up on Starfire and meeting Arsenal and it looks like the two of them have hit it off. Knowing that Jason contributed the most to his rescue before Cheshire makes Roy more appreciative of Jason. Later on I lose track of him but I was told he went to the memorial grotto.

* * *

Nightwing POV:

Despite the playful banter between the two of us when he woke up, it was quite nerve-wracking to be in the same room as him. One false move could end up in a bloodbath. Oracle and I watch him as he stares at his memorial. To make peace with our wayward brother, the two of us walk over to him.

_Jason: "I'm a bit surprised that you kept this up after everything that has happened. I imagine there is something similar to this in the Bat-Cave?"_

_Barbara: "Spot-on as always Jason."_

A few moments of silence occur until I started to say everything that I think he needs to hear.

_Dick: "You should know that Bruce did try to avenge you. And before you try to disagree with me, we were all torn up after your death. The president informed us that Joker got a seat from the United Nations and he taunted us about your demise._

The look on Jason's face hardens as if he doesn't want to believe my words. I then confess to him about the time I killed the Joker.

_Dick: "You also deserve to know that I did kill the Joker once. After the UN issue, a year later he came back by trying Jokerize the entire US population. During that time, when I thought Tim died, I went after him, not because he was more important than you but because he has cause too much to this family and countless others. When he made the comment about hitting you harder with the crowbar, something in me snapped; I wasn't intending to kill him but something in me just continued to wail on him until he stopped breathing."_

_Jason: "You know I would be kissing your feet right and might have returned home if you didn't wuss out and resuscitate him. I realize that our own morals dictate our lives, but sometimes you need to drop your restraints and do what is right for the world. But I guess, thank you for doing that."_

Another moment of silence until Jason speaks again.

_Jason: "I hear you two have daughter. Congratulations on that."_

_Barbara: "Thank you Jason."_

_Dick: "You can't right now, but sometime soon I would like for you to meet her."_

_Jason (smiling): "When the time is right, I will."_

_Dick: "Did you know about Damian?"_

_Jason (still smiling): "Honestly no. The three years I spent with her and her father, I never even caught a glimpse of him. I never knew she even had a kid. I already have my initial impression of him, what do you guys think of him?"_

_Tim (walking in): "The kid is a nightmare."_

_Dick: "Oh come on, he's not that-"_

_Barbara: "No use in sugar-coating it Dick. Damian is a handful, but it's only been a few months knowing him. We're trying to get him to lighten up."_

_Tim: "Yeah, but being raised primarily in the League of Shadows and his pedigree make being around him insufferable. The only reason he is Robin now is because we are trying to make him into a better person."_

_Jason: "So he is the stereotypical rich kid with entitlement issues? Just getting everything handed to him instead of earning it? I guess Talia did a number on him; a little surprised that the Light hadn't got to him."_

* * *

Jason POV:

After a while, Dick and Barbara left and Tim and I remained in the garden. We decided to bury the hatchet with me understanding that he was good Robin and him understanding the dilemma that I faced at the time. Soon after I bumped into the original Roy Harper who calls himself Arsenal again. We were able to hit off on a good note, noting how similar our personalities are. I am soon introduced to the newest members (whom I never "formally" met) and most of them were weary of me, for good reason except for Ravager, Green Arrow (Connor Hawke), and the new Batgirls. Pretty soon, I run into Donna; it was weird seeing her again. She has gotten more beautiful but we could both agree that there was nothing remaining of a romantic relationship to have again. So we part on somewhat peaceful terms. I then meet up with the new female members of the Bat-Fam, Cassandra & Stephanie and I could honestly say I like the two of them. Stephanie seems to be a female version of me, only prettier and more cheery while Cassandra is more intriguing to me because like me, she is the second person to wear a mantle of our predecessors but there is something else too. I'll find out what it is later.

It seems that the League wants to ignore the elephant in the room about what to do with me, since I am considered a criminal in the eyes of the public. Until the issue is brought up, I'll hold my tongue; everyone knows the truthful material I say when I bide my time. However, I was called into the war room to discuss the attack Kori and I was involved in.

_Superman: "Would you care to explain why you and Starfire were assaulted by those creatures?"_

_Red Hood: "It's not really any of your business, but if you must know it has to do with the League of Shadows."_

_Red Arrow: "Cheshire is a former member of the Shadows. We already know some of their secrets."_

_Red Hood: "That is true, but she didn't know everything about them. I can easily tell that her, Damian, and Black Bat only knew some information on them but not all of it. This one has to do with Robin's mother."_

_Robin: "My mother has shared with me all the secrets of the Shadows, Todd. You are fooling yourself with this All-Caste garbage."_

_Red Hood (taunting): "Well then, I guess your mommy likes me better since she nor your grandfather never mentioned the All-Caste to you, her actual son. If you really were an Al Ghul and future heir to the Shadows, that would have been public knowledge to you."_

_Troia: "If you two are done with getting off topic, we need to continue this. Jason, could you please answer our questions?"_

_Red Hood: "You know, I won't answer yours until you answer mine. Why the fuck am I still here? I'm not a member of the Team or the League, so basically you're treating me like a prisoner. Which society dictates isn't really your forte. "_

_Superman: "Because of your multiple crimes, it is a better alternative to keep you here than placing you with the authorities. You're too much of a loose cannon; you're capable of doing more harm in our lives outside heroism than on the field."_

_Red Hood: "Well that makes perfect sense, thanks Boy Scout. To get back on track, I can't share everything but the All-Caste is an ancient group of warrior monks predating thousands of years ago. Their enemy is called the Untitled, a group that preexisted before them. I received a vision from my mentor about an event happening soon and that some of the members were targeting me."_

_Nightwing: "Why did you involve Starfire though?"_

_Red Hood: "The Untitled are able to hide in plain sight, similar to J'Onn and M'Gann with their shape-shifting. I called Starfire because it didn't hurt to have someone watching my back. The All-Caste and the Untitled are supposed to have a truce, but with everything happening, I suspected that they have broken that truce. As for the splicer guy Crux, we weren't expecting him; he seemed to have his own agenda against Kori."_

_Black Canary: "If you weren't heavily exhausted after the fight, what would you have done next?"_

_Red Hood: "I would have went back to headquarters to see what was going on. By the way Batman, don't waste your time trying to find it. Only members who know the teachings are able to go there."_

_Wonder Woman: "If this threat is imminent, you will need our help. Let us aid you in your mission."_

_Red Hood: "I really don't need your help, but if you all feel like volunteering go right ahead. But just so you know, if you come with me, you're following my orders; rule 38: your case, your lead."_

_Aqualad: "Who do you recommend to go with you?"_

_Red Hood: "I'll take Arsenal & Starfire. Any of you leaguers or team members like to volunteer?"_

It wasn't an order for anyone to sign up. Black Bat, Ravager, Green Arrow volunteered to come with the three of us and Aqualad assigned Miss Martian and Beast Boy to go with us. Instead of using the bio-ship to drop us off I arranged a private jet to take us to the Acres of All; M'Gann is very trustworthy but I don't fully trust her to keep the location a secret. Once the preparations were finished, we were about to about to Zeta to Gotham when Bruce pulled me aside.

_Batman: "I'm warning you right now, Jason. If Cassandra gets hurt or killed because of you, I will put you in Arkham."_

_Jason: "Nightwing, catch!" _**I throw a flash drive to him. **_"Inside that flash drive are digital records of two of my psych evaluations from Arkham. You can double check with them but both tests prove that I am not mentally insane. One more thing, Cassandra won't get hurt and I will accept Blackgate but if you ever entertain the idea of putting me with your kennel of freaks, one: you'll be doing me a favor of killing them so they won't hurt anyone in Gotham anymore and two: because it is a revolving door, when I break out, you're going to be the first person I'm gonna kill."_

The tension in the orbiting satellite is very high and then I issue a warning to everyone present.

_Jason: "This message also goes out to all of you. We may be working together right now, but I can assure you this is merely temporary. Consider this a warning, a threat, and a promise: when we are against each other, just know I will never come after your parents or your children; that is beneath me. What isn't beneath me is making sure that I turn your kids into orphans. Because I don't care if your Human, Metahuman, Atlantian, an Amazon, Kryptonian, Martian, Thanagarian, Tameranian, Reach or any type of intergalactic humanoid species, any of you ever get in my face, I'm gonna kick your ass."_

I take my leave and guide this make-shift team to the Himalayas to check on my personal Yoda, Ducra.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will cover issue 2 & 3 of Red Hood and the Outlaws. How did you like or hate this? Leave a review so I could find out :).**


	25. The All-Caste

**Disclaimer: The following written stories contents do not belong to me. Batman & Young Justice is owned by DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

**Wow nearly two weeks since I last updated; Sorry about that: truth be told it was due to pure laziness and putting this off. Can't guarantee I won't do it again. But here's a new chapter. Enjoy yourselves! And Happy belated 4th of July.**

The eight of us are now in Hong Kong taking in the sites before the mission begins tonight. Roy and Kori has taken a mutual liking to each other and he asks my permission to get with her and it really is no concern of mine; Kori and I are just friends. Connor is clearly amused with Roy, I'm guessing because they have already spent so much time together. Much later I had personal business to take care and I left the seven of them at one of my safe houses. I went to visit an old "acquaintance" of mine, Suzie Su, the biggest, fat-ass human on the planet. I really didn't come to mess with her, but she instigated it and I finished way sooner than I would have liked. What I came for was a special version of my suit; I'll need for the upcoming return to the Acres of All.

* * *

Later on we are all in the plane of another associate of mine, whose village I once protected during my travels before Gotham, and to my surprise, we were flying over an electrical storm in the Himalayas. She started to complain but we actually were at our arrived destination. As for the jump:

_Red Hood: "All right guys, jump now!"_

_Ravager: "This is so crazy, jumping out during an electrical storm. I love it."_

_Starfire: "So what did I miss?"_

_Ravager: "Apparently the big, bad Red Hood still has a soft side to him."_

_Arsenal: "Yeah and whoa! Check out those wings!"_

What Roy is referring to is the six different blades on my arms which do look like wings.

_Starfire: "I thought the term of that phrase was "buns." But yes they are impressive in a totally human way." _

_Miss Martian: "I don't think that is what Roy meant Kori. Jason, are you certain that this is necessary? We're about to crash into a mountain!"_

_Red Hood: "Yes, M'Gann, this is the only way. It would be a very bad idea for you or BB to ascend right now."_

_Beast Boy: "Noted!"_

_Green Arrow: "Brace for impact."_

Once the seven volunteers see Jason phase through the mountain, they are shocked and relieved.

_Black Bat: "Or not."_

* * *

All of us safely land inside one of the temples and I am saddened that the first image that I see is my mentor's deceased body. I've seen a lot of horrible things in my life. Some of them by my hand. But this, she's lived for thousands of years and now she is gone.

_Red Hood: "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, Ducra. I'm sorry you sent me away. I'm sorry that I let you."_

_Ducra: "No time for tears, man-child… nor regret. An Untitled was here. A very powerful one."_

_Red Hood: "Here? That's madness!"_

_Ducra: "It awayed with Azar. It broke into the Chamber of All."_

_Red Hood: "I'll find it Ducra and I'll avenge you all."_

_Ducra: "Psh! Always the avenging with you. It's as if you never learned anything, Jason Todd. Keep your heart free of vengeance, man-child. I'll see you in a better place."_

_Red Hood: "But not too soon, teacher."_

Soon after the corpses begin to reanimate and I am forced to take them all down. I couldn't use my guns on them, I respected them too much for that and they gave me back a life I thought I'd never have again. Once the mind-link was up, we all spent the next few minutes fighting the deceased monks and we all complemented each other in battle.

_Beast Boy: "Talk about taking out the trash. Ow!"_

_Miss Martian: "Be more respectful little brother."_

_Red Hood: "They weren't trash, Garfield. They were warriors and teachers. Aside from you all and the League, they may have been the greatest people I have ever known."_

_Beast Boy: "Sorry about that Jason, I didn't mean-"_

_Red Hood: "It's okay, I know."_

For once in my life, I pray for every member lost here. Connor joins me with the prayer and Kori, M'Gann and Cassandra place their hands on my shoulders, offering me comfort; it felt nice and I haven't felt that in a long time. Maybe this team-thing can work out after all.

* * *

Later on, I guide them to the Chamber of All and introduce them to S'aru the proctor; he maybe 4 millennia old but he can very childish. He also looks like the character Dhalsim from Street Fighter. While the others are quipping about his personality and how I might shoot him, I do have control over myself enough to tell him that I have find out why this guy broke the truce between our groups. As collateral for this "quest", S'aru decides to take our most precious memories from us and the only way to get them back is to return and show our next destination.

_S'aru: "Fine. But I'm taking your most precious memories you have as collateral. You can have them back – if you return."_

_Rose: "Well that's a bit unfair."_

_Connor: "It'll have to be acceptable if we hope to catch this Untitled."_

_Cassandra: "This better not interfere with my false meta-gene power. "_

_Kori: "Um actually…"_

_Roy: "Really Kori? Don't you forget everything like five minutes later?"_

_Kori: "Only the unimportant stuff. Ray, wasn't it?"_

_Rose & Garfield: "Burn!"_

_S'aru: "Behind that door, everything awaits."_

_Roy: "Don't get used to our memories, dude. We'll be right back."_

_S'aru: "I'm certain."_

_Roy: "Shout out if you need me, guys."_

_Kori: "Wait, what? You're not coming with us, Roy?"_

_Connor: "He is but that is just his "humor, Kori. "_

* * *

S'aru POV

While the group is traversing the Chamber of All to find the location of the Untitled responsible for annihilating the All-Caste and breaking the treaty, I decide to break protocol and look into the nine members cherished memories. Miss Martian's cherished memory was a combination of two: her first kiss with Superboy that started her relationship and when he gave her another chance after her attempted tampering with his mind. The Beast Boy's favorite memory was after the terrible death of his mother, Marie. When M'Gann promised to look after him, it truly did become more than a "blood-sibling" relationship. Starfire's memorable memory was while she was enslaved by the Citadel: one of the guards had showed her compassion, saying he wanted her to be free. She did thank him but she also killed him, asserting her authority as a princess that no one should look down on her or underestimates her.

Arsenal's favorite memory surprisingly it did not come from his clone rescuing him. In his lowest moment since his return, he recognized how everyone on the League and Team preferred his clone over him. He also felt jealous over how Red Arrow had the life he wanted: a beautiful yet deadly wife and the daughter that was technically his. When he hadn't been kept in contact with Oliver, he thought it best to not continue his second life, seeking death from his enemies. One night he stumbled upon Waylon Jones (Killer Croc) in a drunken state and was getting thrashed around Star City. Once Croc had figured out his endgame, he placed Roy into a rehabilitation facility to get the help he needed; Roy was forever thankful to Waylon for giving a damn about his life. Green Arrow's precious memory was a collection of memories associated with getting to know his father. One morning Oliver read the newspaper about the death of Tim Drake's father and the words survived by his son resulted in Oliver embracing his son.

Ravager's unforgettable memory was the mentoring she was given to by Nightwing. Sure he was coerced by her father, Deathstroke but she benefitted of being taught how to be a hero. Especially after her father, who did love her, deceived her into wearing a green kryptonite eye after she took out her own eye as a test of faith to her father. When Nightwing told her that information, she chose to sever all ties with her father and join on the hero crusade, though with her own moral code. Black Bat's cherished memory was when she was the second Batgirl and her father, David Cain had planned to assassinate Oracle. She had been tricked and used by her father since her birth and after he forced her to kill for the first time, the training she obtained in reading into a person's movements showed her the despair in causing death, placing onto her a guilt that could never be erased. When she became Batgirl, she had a bit of a deathwish that when she confronted Cain to save her mentor and surrogate mother-figure, she didn't want or need to save Cain from falling over the edge. But at the last second, she moved to save him and he survived the fall. Batman and Robin congratulated her for not killing him and the former decided to formally adopt her into the family. She had finally had a place where she belonged.

* * *

Red Hood POV:

We all return from the Chamber after dealing with one of Ducra's pets. I had never been inside before but it is everything the monks told us it would be: a certified deathtrap. The Untitled's location was delivered by a clue that is to a say a Colorado snow globe. When we made are escape into the portal, there was some chatter about the experience and Arsenal still grumbling on about being saved by a girl: emasculating he said. He really needs to let it go as well as Kori needing to tone down about being the princess of Tameran.

_S'aru: "Oh! You all made it back."_

_Ravager: "You really doubted us?"_

_Black Bat: "Give us our memories back."_

_S'aru: "Of course. Did your journey pay off?"_

_Red Hood: "Any idea of the significance of this thing? Or why the Untitled left it behind?"_

_S'aru: "Sorry, I have no idea why. Take your memories now."_

_Arsenal: "No doubt this is about the one about the twin girls and the whipped cream."_

_Green Arrow: "Roy, we've talked about this before. Stop being such a pig and nobody cares."_

_Miss Martian (smirking): "Wow Connor. For a Buddhist monk, you can be cold-blooded."_

_Beast Boy: "Aren't you going to take yours back, Jason?"_

_Red Hood: "No! You keep it, S'aru."_

The memory is starting to fade but I do recognize it as we depart: the Christmas of 2012. I'm not sure if it's to distance myself further from Bruce or my past as Robin, but I can't have it slow me down. I don't consider it a weakness to do this but if I ever have to fight against him, I won't kill him but I will need to be more ruthless. Once we leave the Acres of All, Miss Martian calls the bio-ship to take us to Colorado. Time to finish this mission.

* * *

**AN: This story ends after two more chapters. Next up is Colorado and I will omit the Crux part of that but I will include a special section of Batman & Robin #10. You'll know what I'm talking about. Until then.**


	26. Epilouge

**Disclaimer: The following written stories contents do not belong to me. Batman & Young Justice is owned by DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

**This is the last chapter of the story. I felt it was necessary to end here, I also have no more ideas left to continue. Anyway here it is.**

* * *

Entry 16:

We are about 15 minutes away from Middleton, Colorado when Aqualad calls for a quick debrief on the mission. Miss Martian relays all relevant events that has happened to the eight of us and explains our trip to the Midwest. Once the debrief is done, we arrive at our destination. Each of us put civilian clothes over our costumes to avoid attracting attention, Beast Boy included with that Glamor Charm on him. We each split up into three teams: M'Gann & Garfield; Connor, Kori, and Rose; Myself, Roy and Cassandra; I brought the latter along, not because she can't defend herself, it's self-evidence that she could beat me in a fight. It's only because I don't want to listen to Bruce getting on my case about his "precious" daughter getting hurt. The three of us head into a bar, despite Roy's objection (not gonna force him to drink or anything since he is a recovering alcoholic), where some guy tries to hit on the tough Baby Bat. Cassandra doesn't say anything but it is clear on her face that she is getting annoyed by the guy. I step up to him and tell him to leave her alone, but he has to be the drunken idiot that he is and tries to attack me. Then once I mop the floor with him, his buddies intervene to no good cause Roy and Cass take them down as well. When we attempt to leave, the police arrive and arrest us for domestic disturbance and destruction of property and take us to the downtown precinct.

The three of us hear Miss M and GA chastising us in the mind-link while the rest are amused that we got caught. I order the rest of the crew to rendezvous with us at the police station. Before we are placed inside the cage, I do the stereotypical-villain thing and take her gun and demand where I can find an important townsman who could disguise themselves from their true appearance as a member of the Untitled. It finally dawns on me that the person I am looking for could be right in front of me and my instincts were correct as she revealed herself. She had recognized Ducra's essence in me and tried to take me down but a few copper arrows from GA & Arsenal delayed her. Once we were outside, I interrogated the suspect into why he would break the treaty between our groups and she defends herself saying that she had nothing to do with assaulting and killing last members of the All-Caste. We come to an understanding that someone in the Untitled is trying to play us and initiate a war, but now it is irrelevant. The treaty was broken by an Untitled with the deaths of the residual All-Caste and as member, I am a warrior of the All-Caste, determined to end a reign of terror that dates back to the dawn of man. Just as I dealt the finishing blow with the Blades of All, one last memory of my time at the Acres of All comes to mind.

* * *

**_At the Acres of All, two individuals are at the cleansing chambers undergoing a ritual of tranquility._**

_Ducra: "Up and at em, pup. I suppose I should congratulate you. The first human in a thousand years to survive the cleansing. But I still can't tell if it's because you're worthy—or just so damned stubborn."_

_Jason: "Can't I be both?"_

_Ducra: "Shut up and get dressed already. You people await."_

**_Once he returns from clothing into the gradual robes, Jason is shocked to see the monks bowing at him. He shyly gives his thanks._**

_Ducra: "Wow. Really sent chills through these old bones with that oratory."_

_Jason: "You taught me how to be an assassin, old lady, not a public speaker. But between the two of us, All-Mother? "_

_Ducra: "Always."_

_Jason: "You had faith in me long after I had none of my own. You taught me that to give someone __**death**__ is as intimate and private as giving him __**life**__. You showed me that past, present, and future are not separate places… they are the All. For all those things and more I will be forever grateful, Ducra."_

_Ducra (smirk): "But?"_

_Jason (angry): "But all I really want is to kill the man responsible for my murder! I want to kill the Joker, and I want to make Batman—my guardian… my protector—suffer for not bothering to avenge my death. It's all I can think of… it is all that I am!"_

_Ducra: "This was never about making you perfect, Jason. This is not the end of your journey. Rather it is the beginning. One day your heart will shine brighter than the dark fury inside you. And that day will be glorious."_

* * *

The defeated Untitled still tries to defend herself saying she wasn't responsible; I'll have to find out who sent me into this debacle, how many of the Untitled are left, and if I have just been put into this war. As to answer the first question, I have a feeling I know who it is and I wish I was wrong with my assumption. Things go to sucky again as the deceased monster reverts to her human form and the townsfolk are gathering. We all are able to evade these people and make our way to the bioship, however I am also aware that heading back up to the orbiting satellite would just result in me being a prisoner among heroes. So thanks to the new type of wrist-watch Father Box I took from Ra's, I made my escape. I can count on Miss M to deliver the debrief on her own.

What I didn't count on was Starfire and Arsenal by my side. Judging from the expressions on their faces, they knew I would escape the first chance I could take. Starfire told me she has room in her spaceship and that she would like not to be and feel alone. I accepted and Roy eagerly accepted as well; with the lives each of us have lived, it was time for a fresh start and what better way than with equally or more "damaged" friends. A few days later, we sent a message to Rose, Connor and Cassandra, extending an invitation to join us. Cassandra replied she would stay with Bruce and be a reserve member for our little group, but that she wanted to hang out with me some time soon. Rose accepted the invitation, claiming she wanted to help us with the Untitled and because she felt more accepted with us more than the Team. Connor agreed to join us, stating that his Buddhist teachings could help us with achieving inner peace; I really believe he can grant us that.

* * *

Wayne Manor August 16, 2020 6:30 pm EST

Inside the mansion, a family gathers around for the first ever portrait sitting of this generation of Wayne. One portrait has been completed with extended family members: James Gordon, Stephanie Brown, Alfred Pennyworth and Barbara & Mary Grayson. The other soon-to-be finished portrait has the immediate family of Bruce Wayne, Selina Wayne, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain, Damian Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth standing around while the matriarch and patriarch of the family sit down in special chairs holding hands. Outside it looks a close-family, right?… wrong. The 3rd and 5th Robin will not stop arguing despite everyone's annoyance. Once a 10-minute recess is announced to the photographer, the family meeting begins.

_Tim: "You keep finding new ways to taint the Robin legacy with every mission."_

_Damian: "If by taint you mean not allowing anyone to murder my father and winning the day and showing how much better I am than you Drake, then yes. But as usual, your incompetence proves you wrong."_

_Bruce: "Both of you—stop it now! As Robins, you've all had your strengths and weaknesses just as I had my own learning curve before and after putting on the cowl. But you've all honored your time as Robin – especially Stephanie and Jason."_

_Damian: "Tt" _

_Bruce: "You share something—a red, yellow and black uniform of service that should be a bond between all of you, not a wedge. As well as Barbara, Cassandra and Stephanie; yet they better themselves and each other in their tenures as Batgirl. I'm tired of this constant battle of who is honoring what legacy."_

_Damian: "I'll tell you what I'm tired of, and that's being held to some invented skirmish __**standard**__ on the whim of a mediocre teenaged crime-fighter!"_

_Tim: "And I've got better things to do than stand here and put up with the bullshit from an arrogant toddler!"_

_Damian: "Likewise, and if Todd did honor his time as Robin, why isn't he here now? I already know he was a failure at his time!"_

_Dick: "Well, there goes movie night."_

_Bruce: "I thought rounding us all up out of uniform would be a good idea – spend some quality time together to –"_

_Dick: "Immortalize ourselves?"_

_Bruce: "Actually no, Dick. Seeing all the generations of Waynes hanging on the walls – staring out at us – it's like they're telling me to celebrate our time together – memorialize it."_

_Selina: "Well it was a nice gesture. I'm sure they would be proud of you."_

_Dick: "Yeah every year's a souvenir, huh, Bruce?"_

_Bruce: "Yes. Yes it is."_

* * *

Red Hood's POV:

After my therapy session with Dr. Chase Meridian, one of Bruce's exes, who thankfully knew the family's identities, I planned on spending one last day in my Gotham safe-house and I was planning to talk to Bruce and settle this disagreement when I got a call from the League Shadows phone requesting a meeting at midnight. I guess I was the first one to arrive, and then I was greeted by an unknown guest while pointing my gun at him/her with the safety on.

_Nightwing: "Really Jason? Pointing a gun at me and my wife?"_

_Red Hood (holstering the gun): "You two should know better than to sneak up on me, Rachel."_

_Oracle: "Why did you flake out on Miss M after your mission?"_

_Red Hood: "Superman said otherwise, but I could not take that chance of being the League's prisoner, no matter how you guys could rephrase it."_

_Oracle: "I just hope you aren't getting yourself in more trouble."_

_Red Hood: "You, Bruce and your father haven't heard trouble from me in Gotham or anywhere else. And to answer your concern, I've been going to therapy, keeping good company and leave it at that. Our next guest can attest to that."_

_Black Bat: "It's true; he's behaving."_

_Nightwing: "What are you two doing here?" __**(Meaning Cassandra and Stephanie)**_

_Spoiler: "I got a call about a meeting and Cass decided to accompany me. What are you three doing here?"_

_Oracle: "He got the same call and we dropped off Mary with her grandfather."_

_Red Robin (arriving): "Can some please explain what is going on here?"_

_Red Hood: "I'm guessing you got the same call as the rest of us?"_

_Red Robin: "Yeah."_

_Nightwing: "Ok then, who called us then?"_

_Robin: "That would be me."_

_Red Hood: "Rumor in the Shadows is that the Light put a half-billion dollar bounty on you. Is it so wise for you to be out of your crib and making yourself an easy target for assassins?"_

_Robin: "You mean these losers?" __**(Referring to the tied-up and incapacitated group) **_

_Red Hood: "Okay then, why are you wasting our time?"_

_Nightwing: "Jason, at least try to be nice or civil for a change."_

_Robin: "I'm serving notice."_

_Black Bat: "Of what?"_

_Robin: "I don't why you Batgirls are here but since Fatgirl was a Robin once, this applies to her too."_

_Oracle (irritated tone): "Damian, we've talked about this. You don't call a girl fat! You don't call anyone fat! This is the only time I'm going to warn you."_

_Robin: "Tt, whatever! Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Day or night, when you least expect it, I'm going to defeat you at something you feel unbeatable at."_

_Nightwing: "You're going to attack us?"_

_Robin: "Yes, then I'm going to take something personal of yours as a memento and hang it in my room."_

**_All of us groan at this kids' declaration of assault. We don't intend to take him seriously but he just kept talking._**

_Black Bat: "And this is to prove what exactly?"_

_Robin: "That I'm the best Robin, out of all of you."_

_Spoiler: "And who do you to intend to prove this to?"_

_Robin: "To you, to Father, and to me."_

_Nightwing: "Damian, you have nothing to prove —none of us do."_

_Oracle: "Exactly! Even though I was the first Batgirl, I was also Bruce's second apprentice. I get that just like the rest of you, you want to prove yourself an equal to Dick or myself. Each of us has something that shows how we excel at a certain topic than our predecessors or successors. Tim and myself are better intellects, Cassandra and Jason are the better fighters among us, Dick, Tim and Myself are better leaders, Jason and Stephanie are always improving themselves when others say they can't catch up to their peers. And just to indulge your ego, you are Bruce's biological son and you have a vast knowledge due to your mother. But even with our strengths and weaknesses, it doesn't mean that one of us is the best out of all us. You don't see Steph or Cass handing out threats to prove they're the best Batgirl; you don't even see any of Green Arrow, Aquaman, Flash, or Wonder Woman's apprentices doing what you're trying to do."_

_Nightwing: "Besides we all heard what he said at the portrait sitting."_

_Red Hood: "Portrait sitting? Huh, guess my invite got lost in the mail."_

_Robin: "Forewarned is forearmed."_

_Red Hood: "Bat-san still preaching that old chestnut, huh?"_

_Spoiler: "You seem to forget, you're a ten year old __**kid**__ – any one of us can wipe the floor with you."_

_Robin: "You can try. Now excuse me, there's a few more assassins who need to learn why Gotham can be an unforgiving place."_

_Red Robin: "That kid is wired way too tight."_

_Nightwing: "Remind you of someone?"_

_Red Hood: "Unfortunately, yes. I know I'm usually one with the attention issues but he and I way too similar, along with his father. "_

I attempt to make my leave when Barbara and Cassandra pull me aside to discuss my portrait sitting comment. I do confess that things are still in the crapper between us and I am still legally dead, which is why I couldn't come but it still does hurt me that he didn't even try to contact me about it. I may be the black sheep, but even though I try to distance myself from the others, I still am a member of the family. Once the two of them leave, I call Bruce to settle the tension between us. I arrive at the Bat-cave.

* * *

_Bruce: "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"_

_Jason: "The Observer showed me what happened when you confronted your parents' killer, Joe Chill. I saw that you were contemplating making the same decision I'm continuing to make. You chose not to kill him but fate ironically turned against Chill when the villains attacked him for creating you."_

_Bruce: "Is there more you have to say?"_

_Jason: "Yes, I realize that not taking revenge is something you want me to do and I always thought if it was Dick, you would have done so. I was wrong about that."_

_Bruce: "I'm sensing a but."_

_Jason: "But, the situations we faced were not the same. Chill took your parents, while the Joker took my life. When we faced each other months ago, I had to find out why you didn't do what should have been done long before. When he decides to make his comeback, he's not going back to Arkham. I'm going to kill him and noting will stop me from doing so, not even you!"_

_Bruce: "To tell you to let this go will be a waste of breath. You will try but I will stop you. Just to let you know, I try to remain Gotham's savior and bring the best of her good people but I often do wonder if I make the wrong choices at the time. I don't forget who suffer at his hands or anyone else's and I do support what I said about torturing him until ending him, but it is not up to me or you to be executioners."_

_Jason: "It also means to me that each of us is expendable and you know damn well that has never been me. I am no one's tool to be used, discarded and replaced, not by you, the League, or Ra's. I'm glad we got this out in the air but it seems we are getting off topic to why I came here."_

I knew the others were here, listening to us argue and one of them decided to get involved.

_Damian: "Why are you here then, Todd?"_

_Jason: "Not that it matters to you, demon-spawn, but I'm offering your father a deal."_

_Bruce: "What deal?"_

_Jason: "Commissioner Gordon, please come down here. This has to do with you as well since it is off the record." __**(James makes his way down to the computer)**__ "The deal is I stay out of Gotham and not do your jobs in my version of the "right way." I also promise that if by circumstance, I come back to Gotham, I'll follow your orders __**(indicating Batman)**__ unless the situation is out of both your control, with the exclusion of not having my guns on me. I'm not trigger happy as you want to believe, I know how to restrain myself."_

_James: "And what do you want from this?"_

_Jason: "When I'm not in Gotham and tell the League and Team this, don't get in the way of doing my job whenever we coincidentally meet up. You and others either back me up or stay out of my way. And don't try to change my ways. That's the deal: take it or leave it."_

**_After much deliberation with the rest of the family, a group consensus was made._**

_Bruce: "Deal." _

**_Once we shook hands, I was ready to head back to the others in Miami when I felt a hand on my shoulder._**

_Bruce: "Despite our differences, I won't argue with your results. I just want you to know, you might not believe me but I love you son. I want you to come back home. If not now, then as soon as you feel comfortable. I know we won't have what we used to, but I'm willing to be a better father to you."_

_Jason:__** (I won't say this out loud, but thank you Bruce.) **__"I know."_

_Selina: "Keep yourself safe, kitten."_

_Jason (smirking, half-joking and half-serious): "I will… Mom."_

_Computer: "Recognize: Robin B-13."_

_Jason: "Red Hood: B-13 update."_

I arrive at the Miami Zeta-tube and make my way back to Starfire's ship, where everyone greeted me on my return. Don't call us a team though, call us the Outlaws.

* * *

**I was very happy to write this. Thank you guys for reading my first story. I like to thank my followers Bayllarina, Crystal-Rose-Lover, Eaglegirl09, Ember-Elric-X, HarbingerLady, KUBBLE IS BACK, Masqueraded Angel, RDFitzy, UltimateGundamFighter, Ultimate Lyoko Warrior, cerealkiller78, . , fujimora pantsu, .9 and lolmak. I especially thank the guest reviewers Guest, Son Goku, Cool, bluesapphire, random person for their reviews; it kept me going. When the sequel is published, it will be after the League of Assassins in the Red Hood and the Outlaws comic; it's really good. I also intended to finish this with the death of the Joker but I'll do it in the sequel. You will be able to find it in the crossover of Red Hood & Young Justice. Leave a review telling me how you liked or disliked this story. Until we meet again, readers.**


End file.
